Silver finds her silver lining
by Sahitya Poonacha
Summary: Silver, the most invisible, ignored girl at Hogwarts who has many ambitions, goals and responsibilities and whose best friend is her owl Iris finds friendship, comfort and love in a very special, good-looking, privileged and rich boy named Albus Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAP 1: A DREAM I COULDN'T LET GO**

I had only one dream, one dream that I wanted so badly.

I wanted to be friends with the Potter-Weasleys.

I wanted to be best friends with them.

People thought I was mad.

You probably think I'm mad too.

I had grown up in a crazy, broken, wizard family.

My Mum had brought me up all on her own, my father was a stupid git who left when I was two and didn't ever return, thank god he didn't.

My grand father had a memory loss problem and I was right in the middle of all of this.

My mother makes just enough money to support the three of us.

I have to grow up, get a good job and help my mother support the family or whatever is left of it.

After surviving fifteen years of near poverty and a quiet country-life I had come to realize that dreams were nothing but plain imagination.

Whenever I saw the Weasley family including the Potters in the prophet, living their awesome lives longing burnt holes inside me.

It was so unfair that certain people in the society get so much while nobody realizes that there are families like mine who have very little.

The worst part is that I have to go to school with those children.

You must be wondering who I am, well there isn't much to know about me.

My name is Silver, Silver Graham.

I went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I was going to start my sixth year. I am tall and skinny, I have muscle on me but it always seems to be hidden, I have black hair with streaks of brown that I inherited from my father.

I have brown eyes and a slight tan. My mother always told me that my eyes looked like those of a doe.

I live in a tiny room in my tiny house. I spent all my summers helping my mother around the house, I read books and wrote poetry to keep myself busy.

Sometimes I just sat on the roof and stroked my owl Iris's feathers as I watched the sunset.

My mother was a small petite woman, who did everything to keep the house running.

She had been beautiful once, before my father left her that is.

I had inherited my father's height and brown streaks and apparently also his resourcefulness.

I had inherited everything else from my mother except for my eyes, she had watery blue eyes.

I had been made Prefect and I had no idea what I was going to do. I had gotten all O's in my OWLs which I had because I had to do well so I could get a good career.

I wanted to become an Auror, but I'd have to work very hard for that.

One evening as I was sitting on my roof with my owl Iris, waiting for my mother to call me down for dinner I saw three children maybe my age flying broomsticks around the edge of the meadow.

I recognized them they were the three Potters, James Potter, Albus Potter and Lily Potter.

And then my heart sank once again.

Privileged children like them would never be friends with a girl like me.

They were nice but stayed tight in their family circle.

I shared a dorm with Rose Weasley, she was a very intelligent girl with red hair and blue eyes, but somehow she never seemed to notice me.

I wasn't that inconspicuous, was I?

The only reason I wanted to be friends with them was because they seemed nice, popular and wonderful. I was no fan-girl, I wasn't a stalker or a gold digger, I just wanted a proper friend apart from my owl Iris.

Being invisible had always been very easy for me.

And somehow whatever I tried I ended up in the same invisible shell of mine.

Little did I know it was all going to change pretty soon.

**AN: First chapter! It's just an introduction to Silver's life.**

**It's different from the other stories I've written, next chap will be here soon!**

**Any predictions? Tell me!**

Please review! It's a new story!

**Thank you so much!  
><strong>

**SPHP20896:)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2: OFF TO HOGWARTS**

I didn't need an invisibility cloak to be invisible.

Whether this was good or not, I had no idea.

As I passed through crowds of people at the station I tried to hold my own but it was increasingly hard.

My mother was ahead of me indicating for me to walk fast.

As we reached the barrier my mother said "Go on dear"  
>I nodded and ran to the barrier.<p>

I emerged on the other side and felt my mother lightly place her hand on my shoulder moments later guiding me through the herd of people.

She told me "Now enjoy the year ahead of you, okay Silver? Grandpa and I'll be fine. Write to me often and take your duties seriously"  
>I looked into my mother's eyes, she had dark rings around them. Guilt and pain twisted my heart.<p>

I leaned down and gave her a hug "Take care of yourself Mum"  
>she stroked my hair "I will silver"<br>I sighed and let go off her.

I waved as I got onto the train.

As I made my way up the train trying to find a compartment, I was pushed aside many times. Being born clumsy didn't help when a particularly hard bump had me on the floor in no time.

Nobody noticed me, I just crawled around the floor collecting all my things.

When I stood up I found a empty compartment.

I kept all my things inside and sat down.

When the train was about to leave someone knocked on the glass door.

I looked up from my book, my head spun it was the three most popular people in my year, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.

I just stared at them as they opened the door.

Rose asked "can we sit here, everywhere else is full?"  
>I gave her a polite nod.<p>

Never in my life had this happened to me before.

They made themselves comfortable easily slipping back into their previous conversation, forgetting I was there.

I let them be, no point trying to pitch in.

Albus Potter sat down next to me and I tried to concentrate on reading.

Now, it was an established fact that Albus Potter was the most good-looking boy in school.

And it was quite obvious that he was.

His messy black hair, shining emerald green eyes and good build had girls swooning one after another, apart from that he was very smart, he was good in all subjects but he was silent and shy.

He was well-over six feet which made him look even better than he already was.

Rose asked him "You're supposed to be in the prefect's compartment Al"  
>Albus got up "Oh I forgot about that!"<br>I stood up and put my book down.

They looked at me, I felt a bit weird, I asked shyly "What?"  
>Scorpius and Rose blushed.<p>

Scorpius replied "Nothing, why are you standing up?"  
>I blushed "I am Prefect for Gryffindor too"<br>Rose asked incredulously "What?"  
>I flinched.<p>

Al whispered "Don't think about it, she's just a bit upset that she didn't get it"  
>His voice startled me.<p>

I looked at him, petrified "I have to go"  
>That pathetic exit would come to hit me later I realized, but I couldn't care less at the moment.<p>

I all but sprinted to the Prefect's cabin.

When I got there I was treated to more confused looks.

Conscious of myself I entered and took a seat. The head-girl Sophia asked "Um, this is a Prefect's meeting…?"  
>I said politely "I know, I'm sorry I'm late, I forgot about it"<br>she asked "Who are you?"  
>That was harsh I answered "Silver Graham"<br>She seemed to be surprised "Which house?"  
>Now that was mean, she was from my house I answered nonetheless "Gryffindor"<br>She looked at me and her cheeks coloured "You're a prefect?"  
>I gritted my teeth, was I that invisible honestly?<br>Just then Albus entered taking the attention off me.

The other female Prefects blushed in his presence.

He started his apology "I apologize for being late, it slipped my mind"  
>Sophia smiled "No problem take a seat Albus"<br>Albus sat down beside me.

He gave me an uncertain smile and I just stared in response.

After we got all the rules we had to go patrolling.

Patrolling with Albus Potter was easy, we just walked silently.

Finally he asked "What's your name?"  
>This surprised me, we had been in the same year, and we had been herbology partners in our second year, I sighed and said "Silver Graham"<br>He nodded, silence fell between us once again.

I asked mustering up all the courage I could "Nervous about this year?"  
>He smiled "A little bit, yes, you?"<br>I shook my head "Not really"  
>He asked "How come I don't remember you, at first I thought you were from different house and different year?"<br>I Just shook my head "Don't ask me, nobody notices me, I'm invisible, almost"

He laughed "You're not so invisible to me"

I smiled "but you still didn't know who I was"

He nodded.

Talking to Albus was easier than I thought. He didn't treat me like an inferior, in his eyes I was an equal or so I thought.

After we had eaten, changed and the train had pulled over to the station, I felt like I was home.

Iris hooted happily inside her cage, she agreed with me.

I said to her "Come on girl, this year's going to be one heck of a ride"  
>I didn't know how true that statement was.<p>

**AN: Not such a great chapter, but review.**

**I promise I'll write a better one next time.**

**Next chapter will be very good, they will be in Hogwarts that's why.**

**Review!**

**Thanks!  
><strong>

**SPHP20896:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3: FIRST DISASTROUS DAY OF SCHOOL**

On my first working morning, I'd managed to wake up late.

I could have killed myself.

Or I could have killed my alarm clock.

Actually I should have killed my novel that I'd read the night before.

Don't worry, I didn't kill anything, I couldn't spare the time.

So instead I missed breakfast and practically flew down the staircase trying to get to Charms.

The corridors were completely empty and thank Merlin my legs were long.

I reached the charms corridor and bolted into class.

I knew I looked like a cartoon, but when all the eyes were on my lanky, skinny body and my terrified pink face, I wanted to run back the way I came.

But professor Flitwick brought me back to reality "Why are you late Miss….um…Miss….?"  
>I sighed "My name is Silver Graham sir"<br>He blushed "Well Miss Graham, I hope this does not repeat, please take a seat"  
>Last bench next to the window that's where I always sat and today was no different.<p>

Sitting at the desk all by myself was not that much of a problem for me.

I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, instead I opened my textbook and stared at the page.

Why did I need to bother with all of this?  
>Why did I even have to wake up in the morning?<p>

I could have slept.

Flitwick wouldn't have cared, he didn't even know who I was.

How the hell was I supposed to survive the rest of the year?

Nobody knew who I was.

It was like I was a new student.

Then how did I get the Prefect badge?

It was annoying and confusing.

My life was one big bad joke, I couldn't wait for the day I'd be out of school and in Auror training.

I had never had friends, because I wasn't as rich or as fashionable as them.

I was what people would call an outcaste.

I didn't want to be invisible, but I didn't complain.

I didn't want to have the responsibility of getting a good job just because I had to feed my family, I didn't want to be my mother.

But did I have a choice? I don't think so.

Sometimes destiny decides to play with you and you don't have a choice but to follow it.

Suddenly Professor said "Now you all will be given a glass, you need to fill it with water"  
>I wanted to roll my eyes, I already knew the charm <em>Aguamenti.<em>

As a glass was placed in front of me, I filled it with water immediately and continued staring out of the window.

Professor Flitwick came around and I didn't see him.

He exclaimed "Miss Graham superb work, perfect charm's work I see!"  
>He clapped his hands in glee, I just shifted in my seat uncomfortably.<p>

He said smiling "I will be paying more attention to you from now on"

From behind him Matthew Finnigan said silently "So will I"  
>He was looking at me weirdly, checking me out from top to bottom.<p>

I cringed away from him as he winked at me.

I heard a quill snap, and I saw Albus sitting in front of him looking angrily at him.

I had no idea what was going on but it seemed unusual.

Flitwick trotted off unaware of the incident and awarding me five points for Gryffindor.

I just looked into the textbook but in my mind I couldn't help wondering about Albus's reaction.

His emerald green eyes had flashed aggressively and somehow that had made my stomach do a back flip.

When the period was over I left the classroom silently, not saying much.

In the corridor someone rudely pushed past me, the blow knocked me and my things to the ground.

Some people sniggered as they walked by me.

I just collected my things until I saw someone picking up my things for me as well.

I took the parchment he handed me and muttered "Thank you"  
>I slowly looked up and saw Albus on one knee looking into my eyes.<p>

I marveled the emerald green eyes that belonged to him, they were so….green.

His voice snapped my trance "Are you fine?"  
>I was so flustered "Uh…um….yeah!"<p>

He gave me a smile and it sent a shiver down my spine.

He stood up and offered me a hand, I reluctantly accepted it.

I stood up clutching my parchment.

He asked "Want to go to transfiguration?"

I wanted to say no and yes at the same time so I instead I yelled "Yo!"

He looked extremely taken back, I blushed, awesome.

I had just embarrassed myself further.

Then he started laughing which got me laughing.

Then I stopped "Sorry"

He asked "Why did you say Yo?"

I blushed once again "I didn't mean to, I wanted to say okay I'll go with you"  
>He smiled "Let's go"<p>

When we reached the classroom it was partially empty, guess a lot of people didn't make it to NEWT Transfiguration.

I went straight to the back before Albus caught my wrist and said "Wait!"  
>I turned to look at him, He looked into my eyes and told me "You don't have to sit all alone, you could…sit with me if you like?"<br>The last part came out as a question.

This was the first time a Potter had asked me to sit with them, heck it was the first time anyone had asked me to sit with them.

I smiled "Okay"  
>He looked relieved.<p>

We took a seat next to the window.

The teacher started teaching us, telling us about non-verbal spells and all the usual things.

Albus whispered "She's so boring, I wish I skived the period"  
>I whispered back "She would know if you did, on the other hand if I did, she wouldn't care"<p>

Albus smiled "yeah, I hate my Dad for being famous"

I snorted "That's what you hate your Dad for? Unbelievable"  
>He rolled his eyes "What's worse than making your child famous and having people look at them like they're an alien and treat them special?"<br>It came out of my mouth before I could stop it "Leaving your wife and child all alone to fend for themselves without money and helpless"

He looked at me and I immediately regretted saying it, he laughed "You're right that is worse, I take my statement back"

I breathed a sigh of relief, then he asked "What does your Dad do?"  
>I was caught, it was like all the oxygen had disappeared, I never liked talking about my father, he made my skin crawl.<p>

I didn't know what to say.

Albus waited, then asked "Silver did you hear me?"  
>he peered at me expectantly.<p>

If only he knew what he was asking me.

I didn't even know what my father looked like, my mother had burnt all the pictures.

But she always said he was handsome and I looked a little like him.

I knew for a fact that he had brown hair because I had streaks of it in my black hair, brown eyes like mine probably, tall.

Even so, I had no idea what he did.

Albus looked confused.

I just replied "I don't know"

His eyebrows drew in when he heard me say that.

He asked me "You don't know what your father does?"

I said forcefully "No!"

He laughed "First person who doesn't know what their Dad does"

Anger rose inside me.

Albus looked at me and then on seeing my face apologized "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I'm really sorry Silver. I didn't mean to hurt you"

I simply turned to the front and paid attention to what the teacher was saying for the first time.

He whispered "Why don't you know what your father does?"  
>That was it, I got up, picked up my books and left the classroom.<p>

I had never talked about my father to anyone.

I wasn't going to start now.

I rushed down the staircase, I wish I had never met Albus Potter, for the first time being friends with the Potter-Weasleys didn't seem much like a dream, it seemed more like a nightmare.

Unfortunately I slipped on the second step and lost my balance.

I could see my bag and books flying and my face getting closer to the next step.

My head didn't crash into the floor because someone caught my wrist.

I was pulled back and flung into a hard chest.

I squeaked, it had all happened very fast.

I took refuge in the strong chest, the scent was intoxicating like water, the ocean to be precise.

The hand on my wrist held on tightly.

I didn't dare open my eyes, my heart was racing.

The hand left my wrist and slowly grasped my shoulder.

It detached me from the chest and held me firm.

I looked up into the concerned and hurt face of Albus Potter.

An electric spark shot through my body and my heart galloped at the speed of light.

Did he know the kind of effect his eyes had on me?  
>Merlin, those eyes would be the death of me.<p>

He didn't speak, he took his hand off my shoulder and went around picking up my things.

When his hand was off my shoulder felt like I would faint.

My head was throbbing and I could feel sweat trickling down my forehead.

Albus was about to hand me my things when I felt the world around me spin.

I warned him "I'm very dizzy"

He now looked more concerned than he did before he told me "Sit down, you might feel better"  
>I listened to him reluctantly and sat down on the step.<p>

He sat down beside me.

He asked nervously "Feel better?"  
>I ignored his question and told him "Go back to class"<p>

I didn't look at him, he took a minute then asked "Why?"

"Because you shouldn't skip classes"  
>It was a pathetic excuse but it was not my fault.<p>

I could imagine him grinning as I stared at the floor resolutely.

"Look who's talking"  
>I said "Just go back Albus, don't argue"<p>

He told me "I won't"

I got up with curled fists and my bag in one hand "Then at least leave me alone"  
>I didn't know why I was so mad at him.<p>

He was the only person who had been friendly towards me and here I was acting like a git.

He stood up "Just tell me why and I'll go"  
>I closed my eyes and stood there and then I said "Because I'm a git, now go"<br>I left him standing there and walked down the steps this time a little more carefully.

I heard him yell after me "You'll tell me one day Silver! I will find out if it's the last thing I do!"  
>I whipped around to the top of the staircase where he was still standing.<p>

He had the most determined look on his face and his emerald eyes brightened when they met mine.

I asked loudly "Why do you want to know?"  
>He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a smirk "I spent five years not knowing you, I need to make up for those lost five years"<br>I was speechless.

He continued "I want to know everything about you Silver Graham, everything"

I gaped at him.

He smiled softly "You're the most interesting person I've ever met, you're like a novel. When I find a novel interesting I don't put it down until I'm completely finished with it"  
>I had nothing to say.<p>

He turned to leave then looked over his shoulder and told me "You're invisibility cloak's gone Silver, at least to me it has, and I plan on getting to know everything about you"

He walked off and I just stood there.

Did that just happen or was I dreaming?

What had I gotten myself into?

Curse you Albus Potter.

**AN: Hey, how was it? Better? Worse**?

**I plan on making this story really different from the others and I'll try my best for that.**

**It's still a typical love story though.**

**But it will be different, that's a promise.**

**Inspiration for this chapter came from Ed sheeran's songs, specifically the song Give me love.**

**Thank you Ed sheeran, don't you think he's an amazing singer?**

**Review!**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 4: MISSION AAP(AVOID ALBUS POTTER)**

**Lesson 1: Avoiding people isn't the best way to get rid of them.**

That's what I learnt while trying to avoid Albus, he was an absolute nightmare.

It was like he had sensors that told him I was near.

I tried everything to avoid him.

The only thing I hadn't done was lock myself in my dormitory which I assure you I contemplated doing.

After his dramatic speech on the staircase, I was flattered and scared at the same time.

The idea of Albus getting to know everything about me was one thought that chilled my bones.

On the second Friday of the first month of school I sat in my usual place at the back of the class during Defence.

Lately teachers paid more attention to me often awarding me points for my work.

People started noticing me and I was finding it very hard to cope with the attention, especially attention from blokes.

Before, I had never had to worry about attention from boys but now they seemed to follow me and jump out at me at random.

During this particular DADA period Matthew Finnigan sat next to me.

I was reaching my limit with him, his creepy looks and him winking at me wherever he saw me made my skin crawl.

I saw Albus glaring at Finnigan.

I resisted the urge to jump out of the window seeing Albus glaring at him and Matthew giving me a flirtatious grin.

He thought he was the most awesome boy on this planet.

He had sandy hair and blue eyes not the watery kind like my mother's or the intelligent ones that Rose had, they were more cocky and conceited with sheer attitude in them, nothing about him was appealing, his slim build was pale and had too many freckles to count.

He was part Irish and that was the only thing interesting about him.

He asked me "You're silver right?"

As if he didn't already know, honestly, how many Silvers had the boy seen in our year at Hogwarts?

Yeah that's right, just me.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

He leaned back and smiled "What a shame I hadn't seen you before, we could have had a wonderful time, know what I mean?"

I wanted to throw up, I replied sarcastically "I'm sure"

He winked.

If he winked once more, heavens help me I'd wring his neck for him.

I glared "Don't wink at me"

He grinned "why not?"

I just ignored him, talking to him was pointless.

The whole period was the most boring period I had ever sat through.

Even though I loved Defence Professor Henderson made it seem totally useless and sitting next to Matthew was even harder.

After the bell rang I was the first to leave class mostly because Finnigan couldn't seem to stay away from me.

Al tried to talk to me but I ignored him and walked straight ahead, I pretended as if I couldn't see or hear him.

I ignored the gymnastics my heart was performing.

What would I have to do to rid myself of this boy?

**Lesson 2: Never let your mind wander when trying to avoid a person.**

I had a free period after lunch which I spent in the library trying to finish my homework.

I wasn't getting very far. Why the hell did I care about moonstones and wormwood?

I cared more about cockroaches and frogs, my two least favorite animals.

I cared because I needed to become an auror, I sighed.

Homework was a tedious job that never failed to put me to sleep.

I stretched in my chair and yawned, my mother would have said "Silver Graham, where are your manners that is a very unladylike thing to do!"

To hell with manners, I was bloody tired and bored.

I looked out of my window at the trees and Hagrid's hut.

It was a perfect afternoon to go for a ride on a broomstick.

Alas, two reasons made it unable for me to go outside to fly.

The first reason, students aren't allowed to go flying during class hours, that was the reason that didn't matter to me.

The second reason was more practical, I didn't own a broomstick.

Why you ask?  
>The answer is simple my friend, my mother couldn't afford one.<p>

I let my mind wander to all the wonderful things in the world including chocolate.

I sat there twirling my quill and day-dreaming when someone slipped into the seat across mine.

A voice startled me "Wonderful day isn't it?"

I jumped a foot in the air and toppled my chair over.

Thus, I fell to the ground in a way my mother would not have approved off "Silver! Haven't I told you to pay attention to your surroundings? Always tripping and falling, you'll get yourself killed you clumsy girl!"

Albus peered over the edge of the table laughing at me.

Quickly I stood up, grabbed my things and dashed out of the library like it had suddenly caught fire.

The rest of the afternoon I tried to make sure Albus didn't catch me.

He was ruining both my sense of balance and my peace of mind.

**Lesson 3: Don't look over your shoulder while walking, disaster might be right in front of you.**

I was walking down an empty corridor, looking over my shoulder to see if Albus was following me.

It was an hour before dinner and I was going back to my dormitory.

Maybe if I was paying attention to what was in front of me, I could have avoided what happened.

I collided into someone.

That someone most definitely had to be, you got it, Albus Potter.

He looked extremely amused, git.

"Trying to avoid someone?"

I blushed, he knew I was trying to avoid him.

Well, what else did I expect?  
>He told me "You make things very obvious"<p>

I said indignantly crossing my arms over my chest and cursing my own stupidity "I can't help it, you're not easy to avoid"

He laughed.

I couldn't help but smile, his laughter was just so nice to listen to.

He stopped and looked at me "Let's talk somewhere else, will you come with me to the astronomy tower? No one will hear us there?"

I couldn't answer him, what was I supposed to say.

He asked "Let me guess, Yo?"

I nodded "Yo"

We laughed and he took my hand.

My stomach fell fifty feet and my mind switched off, unfortunately he didn't notice this.

He led me to the astronomy tower.

**Lesson 4: Never hug the person you want to avoid, it does not make the task easier.**

We sat at the top of the astronomy tower.

Albus frankly looked gorgeous, his hair was messy and fell into his eyes, the breeze made it flutter.

His blue t-shirt showed of his modest muscles that he had.

He was not bulky, he was lean.

He did not look like a body builder, but he had broad shoulders and a perfectly toned body.

His long legs were extended in front of him and his emerald eyes shined, I took a deep breath.

He hadn't let my hand go which I wasn't complaining about.

He asked "So…..?"

I grinned "So"

He ruffled his hair and asked "What's the deal with you, you're this mystery girl that appears out of nowhere in sixth year and confuses me to the point where I have to try every trick in the book to get you to talk to me"

I blushed "There's no mystery, I'm just who I am"

He asked ""Will you ever tell me what is going on with you and your family?"

My heart pounded, above us thunder sounded.

I looked at him and there were so many questions in his eyes that he looked like a lost five-year old.

I closed my eyes and opened them, he squeezed my hand "Please tell me Silver"

I asked desperately "How will it make a difference to you if I tell you?"

He told me "Somehow whatever is going on has made you who you are, and I'll never truly be able to understand you unless I know. What is it with your father that irritates you so much?"

I was losing my determination to not tell him.

It was the first time I got a chance to speak to someone about it.

Could I trust Al? Would he still find me interesting after I told him? What would his reaction be?

I sighed "My father…."

I told him everything, everything.

I guess he accomplished the task he had promised to accomplish, he didn't even have to try hard.

After I was done I felt like I had just run a marthon.

A tidal wave of emotions had washed over me when I had talked to Al.

I had never cried about this, never in my life not once.

I hadn't cried when I was four and found out that Mum couldn't pay rent and we had to move in with Grandpa.

I hadn't cried when Mum explained the complicated story of Dad leaving to me.

I hadn't cried when I didn't have any friends.

I hadn't cried when I didn't get the broomstick I so badly wanted for my ninth birthday.

I didn't cry when I fell off the staircase in the house.

I didn't cry when I burnt my hand on the stove when my mother was hanging up the laundry.

I never cried when Grandpa couldn't recognize who I was or remembered who Mum, his own daughter was.

So why did I want to cry now?

My shoulders slumped, my head hurt and I felt like I'd faint any moment.

The pain was unbearable, it was like someone ripped my heart out of my chest and threw it away.

I controlled the tears stinging at my eyes.

It was a feeling I had never felt before.

The wetness in my eyes was something that I didn't know how to handle.

Al looked at me, shocked.

His mouth was closed and his jaw was set. Everything looked normal about him except for the slight crease of a frown on his fore-head and the hurt in his eyes.

There was a moment when our eyes met, his emerald eyes showed emotion stronger than anything I'd ever seen.

That told me that he understood, he knew what I was going through.

And then everything spun out of my control, the tears slipped and my sobs broke out.

They were sounds I'd never heard before.

Crying was painful, but at the same time it felt right, it felt better than feeling hardly any emotion and just feeling pain inside.

Crying relieved the pain.

When my shoulders shook violently as I cried, Albus's strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

I clutched his shirt in my hands and sobbed into his chest.

His intoxicating smell of the ocean and fresh rain eased the gut-wrenching pain inside me.

I could here his heart beating and calming me down steadily.

It was the best hug I ever had.

It felt good to cry, to get it all out after keeping it inside for fourteen years.

He stroked my hair and didn't say anything.

I was thankful he didn't.

I never wanted him to let go, never.

Rain started pouring over us.

Al's shirt which was drenched in my tears was now drenched in rain.

Al pulled away slowly and when we were apart I said "I've never cried before"

He smiled "I guessed"

I asked smiling "How?"

He grinned "You looked like you don't know what to do, helpless and totally lost"

I silently said "Thank you"

He nodded.

I asked "So you found out everything about me, are you done with me? You got what you wanted"

He told me "I find you more interesting now than ever, if you think I'm done with you, you're wrong"

I sighed "What am I? Some weird experiment of yours?"

He looked at me and said "Something like that, but not quite"

I mock-glared at him.

He laughed "You're so different from other girls"

I snorted "Just because I don't have money and no friends"

He shook his head "That's not what I meant, I mean…you don't force yourself on anyone, you are not happy but you're not completely broken, you don't make a big deal of your life. You take pleasure in little things, you don't ask for a lot."

I had to look away then.

I asked "Do I make it that obvious?"

Albus smiled "I already told you that didn't I?"

I blushed.

We were both sopping wet by then.

He asked flatly "Are you hungry?"

I answered "Not really"

He stood up "Let's go to the common room, we need to dry off"

I shook my head "You go on, I'll come in a minute"  
>He asked curiously "What will you do here in the rain?"<p>

I shrugged "Just think"

He sighed and then smiled "Okay, come down soon. You might catch a cold"  
>I nodded obediently.<p>

He stopped and said "Oh and Silver?"

"Yeah?"

He looked nervous "Stay away from Finnigan"

I looked at him for a long time, he looked afraid and embarrassed, his eyes looked uncertain.

I smiled "You don't need to tell me, I already know"  
>He looked considerably relieved.<p>

He quickly said "See you"

I nodded "Yeah"  
>He left.<p>

After he left I sat there.

I was in a dilemma, I knew for sure that Al was my friend, and a trustworthy one while we're at that but something about him made me uncertain.

I knew that I liked him, a lot.

But, was it right?

Was it okay?  
>Did he like me back?<p>

I didn't have answers for any of those questions.

That's how I learned my last and final lesson

**Lesson 5: Never try and avoid Albus Potter, ever.**

Oh yeah! I forgot, Mission AAP had failed (Miserably).

All because of these five lessons that I hadn't known before.

**AN: How was it? Review!**

**I tried to make this one a little more humorous**

**The story is getting along fine, and next chapter will come.**

**But you might have to wait for some time because I'm at a hill station for my summer vacation where the internet connection is almost non-existent.**

**I took three days to update this one chapter, so bear with me.**

**Till then review:)**

**See you soon(if possible)**

**Thank you so much and a big sorry from my side.**

**SPHP20896:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP 5: HOGSMEADE**

Iris woke me up on Saturday morning, she nipped my ear making me jump.

I woke up rubbing my ear.

She seemed to be glaring at me, now I remembered I was supposed to write a letter to my mother.

I whined "I'll do it, you don't have to glare at me"  
>she just sat there ignoring me.<p>

I got off the bed "You're becoming unbearable"  
>She screeched indignantly.<p>

I stuck my tongue out at her in return.

Iris had come to me when I was three.

We had just moved into Grandpa's house and was wandering on the edge of the woods.

After walking some distance I saw something small and fluffy rolling on the ground clicking its beak.

It was an owl chick.

I picked it up and stared at it.

She seemed to have fallen a great height and I immediately liked her.

I asked her "Want to go home with me?"  
>She blinked at me, I took that as a yes and ran back home.<p>

I stumbled through the back door into the kitchen.

My Mum who was stirring a pot of stew saw me and said "Oh god Silver why can't you be more careful, watch where you put your feet dear. Now would you mind setting the table, it's almost lunch time"

I said excitedly ignoring her "Mum Mum! Look, see, it's a birdy!"  
>She stopped stirring and wiped her hands on her apron.<p>

Strands of her pitch black hair fell out of her bun.

My hands were holding the fragile bird.

She put her hands forward and asked "Put it here in my hands, steady now"  
>I transferred the owl into her arms.<p>

She took her over to the dining table and placed her on top of it.

She said "She's an owl, you know what they do Silvie?"

I shook my head, my mother switched the stove off and returned to the bird "They carry our mail, they are very useful and they are very wise"  
>I asked fascinated "Are they?"<br>My mother nodded smiling at me.

She stroked the chick with black and brown feathers and big yellow eyes.

She asked "Oh dear it's got a bad wing, must have fallen out of the tree, what are we going to do?"  
>I asked "Can't you fix it Mum?"<p>

She cupped my cheek "Sure I can dear, but first we need to get her comfortable, but we'll start after lunch, now go bring Grandpa down"

I rushed to get Grandpa and tripped along the way, I heard my mother yell "Careful! We don't want you to break anything including my vase!"

That's Iris's story, and she became my best friend.

I started getting ready, it was Saturday and also the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

I picked out clothes from the wardrobe.

I picked up a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt.

I held up my clothes to iris "You think these will do?"

She clicked her beak shaking her tiny head.

I sighed and asked "What do you want me to pick, you chose"  
>she jumped over to the cupboard I saw her eyes run over all my clothes, I didn't have that many to begin with.<p>

She pointed her wing at one.

I pulled it out and held it against me I asked "You sure?"

She nodded her head.

I looked the shirt over, it was white with horizontal blue stripes, it was pretty long and had a white collar without any buttons and it had a v-neck.

It was the shirt my mother had bought me for my birthday.

I went into the bathroom and changed.

Once I was done I looked myself over in the mirror, the shirt looked good on me.

My mother always had good taste in clothes, the shirt went well with my jeans.

Iris fluttered onto my shoulder, I stroked her "Thank you Iris"

She nipped my ear affectionately.

I slipped on my battered old watch and pulled my long hair into a ponytail.

I grabbed my wand and told Silver "Go to the entrance hall and meet me there"

She flew away.

I went downstairs for break fast.

After breakfast I walked to the entrance hall.

I saw people giving weird looks to Silver who was standing there obediently.

When she saw me she flew on to my shoulder and clicked her beak.

I said "Sorry, I was hungry, forgive me because I don't eat during the night"  
>She screeched indignantly.<p>

I laughed at her.

We went into Hogsmeade like we always do together.

Our trip involved window-shopping.

Except for owl treats and lunch we never bought anything.

I wandered into the bookstore.

Bookstores were my favorite, so many books waiting to be opened.

I lovingly ran my fingers over the spine of a book.

Unable to resist the urge inside me I pulled it off the shelf.

The story was interesting but I wouldn't buy it, I didn't have the money.

Thoroughly disappointed I put the book back on the shelf.

I left the shop while Iris tried to comfort me.

We walked the street and finally reached the open meadow.

We sat there looking at the sky.

We climbed the tree in the middle of the meadow.

Well I climbed and Iris flew.

After having butterbeer and owl treats we left for Honeydukes.

If there was one thing I absolutely adored on this planet it was chocolate.

I had a few sickles which I spared especially for some chocolate.

As I bought some, people gave funny looks to Iris, Iris had become accustomed to those looks over the years.

She was more human than any of those people and she knew it.

We went back to school as the day wore on.

While I wrote a letter to my mother Iris flew around the grounds.

I whistled outside my window and she came flying.

I tied the letter to her leg "Take this to Mum girl, be back soon"

I gave her a smile, she spread her wings out and flew off into the sunset.

If there was one being in my life who I knew would never ever leave me, it was Iris.

There was no owl that could compare to her.

When I went to the common room Rose came over to me "Silver, Al wants to meet you by the lake, right now"  
>I stared at her questioningly "why?"<br>She rolled her eyes "Ask him"  
>We stood there in uncomfortable silence.<p>

She took a breath and told me "Well, that's it"  
>I nodded and wanted to leave but she said quietly "Don't mess him up"<br>I looked at her, she blushed "I'm sorry, but it's surprising that out of nowhere you just turn up and suddenly you both are the best of chums"  
>I took it in good humor "Trust me, I can't believe it either. Sometimes I wonder whether all of this is a dream"<p>

I smiled good-naturedly, she said awkwardly "Yeah….I think I'll just go….see you later…bye"  
>I nodded a little angry at her rude nature "Sure"<p>

She gave me one last look that clearly told me that she didn't think much of me and went off.

I heard one of her friends ask "Who is she?"  
>Rose replied "I don't know, she's in our year and she's prefect, she appeared out of thin air or something"<br>Her friend laughed "What a loser? She's just after your popularity Rose, nothing else, a stupid fan-girl"  
>My hands turned into fists.<p>

Rose sighed "I wish Albus would see that, he thinks she's bloody amazing"

Her friend said carelessly "It'll pass, she's going to use him and he'll realize how dumb he was. He can do so much better at least he could date someone who wears better clothes or doesn't blend into walls. I swear, I've never seen her before, what was McGonagall thinking making her a Prefect? The teachers don't even know she exists"  
>I didn't want to hear anymore.<p>

I said loud enough for her to hear "I can hear you"

She glared at me "Who the hell are you? Do you know that it's wrong to over-hear other's conversations?"  
>I wasn't least bothered by her, it was Rose who hurt me the most, I glared at her "I thought you were nice. You of all people should know it's wrong to judge people and look down upon them, your father is Ron Weasley, your mother is Hermione Weasley and your boyfriend is Scorpius Malfoy. Shame on you"<p>

She blushed deep crimson "Shut up!"

I said confidently "You can tell me to shut up, but it's not going to change the truth is it?"  
>I saw the shocked look in her eyes.<p>

I turned and walked away from them.

Guess I had changed a lot, when I was younger I'd ignore these comments and remarks but for some reason I couldn't take it anymore.

Funny how people grow up, isn't it?

Feeling triumphant and slightly surprised I went to the lake.

I found Albus standing there looking anxious, when he saw me a smile broke out on his face.

I said "Hi"  
>He said "Hey"<p>

The first few moments of our conversations were always awkward and this time was no different.

I shuffled my feet and asked "How was your day?"  
>He nodded "It was nice, I had Quidditch practice in the afternoon"<p>

Al played seeker for Gryffindor and he was extremely good.

I said happily "I'm sure we'll win"  
>We sat down under the tree facing the lake, he said cockily "We always do"<br>I shook my head "Don't count your chickens before they have hatched"

He laughed "How was your day?"  
>I shrugged "Alright I guess, I spent it with Iris?"<br>He stared at me "Iris? Who is she? Is she your invisible friend or something?"  
>I stuck my tongue out at him "No, she's my owl, my best friend as well"<br>He grinned "That's different"  
>I smiled "She's not just some plain old owl, she's the smartest one there is and she grew up with me, we've gone to Hogsmeade together ever since third year"<br>He told me "My owl's name is Gale, he's damn proud. He thinks he's the best owl there is"  
>He shook his head while he said it.<p>

I asked curiously "Is he the brown one who sits on the highest perch in the owlery and acts as if everything in the world is beneath him?"

Al laughed "You got that right, it takes half-an hour to get him down from there, but he delivers letters well"  
>I said in my matter-of-factly tone "Yeah, Iris does not like him"<br>Albus looked surprised "What?"

I laughed "She hates cocky owls and human beings alike. I think your owl fits the category. Whenever I go to the owlery, she's glaring at him as if he stole her owl treats. He'll try and fly next to her and she'll fly off onto my shoulder."  
>Al laughed "I think he likes her"<br>I nodded "Me too, I always wondered what was wrong with him"  
>He said "Your owl must be one hell of a catch"<p>

We both burst out laughing, that was the thing about Al and me.

We could talk freely about anything together.

Here we were discussing our Owl's love lives and for some reason we did not find it weird like normal people would.

Once our laughter subsided, Al said "Something is definitely wrong with us"  
>I nodded.<p>

He told me "I wish I had known you in first year, obviously we would have been great…to-friends"

He blushed.

I ignored his slip up, we all had our moments didn't we?  
>I smiled "We would have"<br>He held out his hand "Want to be friends?"  
>I stared at his hand and then at him, I asked "Weren't we already?"<p>

He smiled "Then let's make it official"  
>I shook his hand, it fit perfectly around mine.<p>

He ran a hand through his hair "That reminds me, I got you something"  
>I asked "what?"<br>He pulled out something from a small bag I hadn't noticed before, it was a book.

It was the very same book I had been mooning over at the bookstore.

I gasped.

He held it out nervously "I thought you'd like it"  
>I slowly took the book from his hand, I ran my other hand over its cover.<p>

I felt my heart jump.

He continued "…I saw you looking at it at the store, you looked so disappointed when you couldn't buy it, I just had to, I…"  
>I cut him off with a bear hug.<p>

We fell to the grass, me on top of him.

My hands were around his neck and were still clutching the book.

Al's hands were around my waist.

I whispered into his shoulder "Thank you"  
>He whispered "Your welcome"<p>

I drew away and looked into his face, up-close his face was even more beautiful than before.

I could see every line, every fleck of green in his eyes, it was like looking at heaven.

It was as if time stood still and every other thought was wiped from my mind.

His hand reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

His hand stopped behind my ear.

I could feel his breath on my face.

I suddenly jumped off him and brushed my hair away.

I blushed furiously, clutching the book.

I could feel my heart beating and suddenly I had a desire to run.

I closed my eyes tightly.

How could I have been so stupid?

Al's voice came out ragged "Well…."  
>I quickly regained my composure and held up the book "Thanks for the book, I'll pay you…"<br>He cut me off "You will not pay me back, it's a gift. I want you to keep it and enjoy reading it, you enjoying it is enough repayment for me"  
>I smiled "Al? You know something I realized?"<p>

He looked up afraid "What?"

I shyly looked away wondering whether I should tell him, and then I slowly said "I like my life better this way"

He didn't understand obviously.

He asked this time confused "What?"

I looked up at the stars "I like having a friend, I thought it's fine to be alone, who needs friends? But now, I know why. When I say this I mean it, you're the most amazing person I've ever met"  
>He looked relieved "I'm glad you think that way"<br>I told him "Promise me you'll be my friend no matter what"  
>He looked surprised "I Promise"<br>He asked "But why are you making me promise?"

I said with a heavy sigh "Al, being friends with me is going to be very hard for you. A lot of people will say a lot of things about me, I just want to know if you trust me enough to never to hurt you, use you and play with your mind. If you don't trust me there's no point in this friendship, if I am just a fan-girl to you then we might as well part ways now before things get ugly"

He asked stiffly "Did someone say something?"

I tried not to look terrified "Um…uh…No…w-why? Would you think…th-that?"

He asked looking at the ground "Who said it?"

I tried to pacify him "Al…nobody said anything..."  
>"Who said it silver?"<br>"Al….."  
>"Just tell me"<p>

"Rose and her friend, but it's no big deal….."

"I'm going to have a word with Rose"

"Honestly Al! You hardly know what happened, just let it go!"  
>He looked furious "Let it go? She doesn't know anything about you and she tries to act like she knows everything!"<p>

I put a hand on his arm "Calm down you idiot and listen to me!"

He looked at me angrily, I said "Whatever she said, is whatever she thinks, she's entitled to her opinion. Frankly I don't blame her, I don't approve of what she said but there's no point making a big drama about it. Let it go. It's my problem, I'll deal with it"

He opened his mouth to argue but I talked over him "If you give her the cold-shoulder, act like a five-year old or do something stupid which I'm sure you'll do, I'll break off this friendship that very instant. Understand?"  
>He nodded, but he looked very mad.<p>

I sighed "Albus, I don't care what they think, that's why I said, just trust me that I'll tell you the truth okay?"

He nodded, I smiled and pinched his cheeks like my mother would do to me when I was young and annoyed about something "Now cheer up, I feel like I can eat a hippogriff and I need to start on this book. Stop glaring at the grass you'll set it on fire, come on get up you great oaf"

We stood up and walked back to the castle, he told me "I'm not an oaf, I'm anything but one"  
>I rolled my eyes "Okay you're not an oaf, you're a pigmy puff happy?"<p>

He looked at me with a very indignant glare on his face, I laughed and teased him "Awww Albie don't be angry, I'm just pulling you're little leg, please forgive me!"  
>It was a little rhyme my Mum would tell me when I was mad at her for teasing me.<p>

But she'd call me Silvie, not Albie obviously.

Hey that rhymes too!

Al started laughing "Your poetry is unbelievable"

I asked sarcastically "It is isn't it?"

He nodded, He then told me "Don't call me Albie"

I asked "Why not…Albie?"

He tried to grab me but I ran, squealing as he tried to catch me.

We pranced around the grounds like a couple of love-sick gazelles before we were out of breath and lying on the grass.

He told me "You're fast"  
>I panted "You still managed to catch me"<p>

He shrugged "I'm a boy"

I whacked him "Shut up Albie".

That night after dinner as I tucked myself into bed I looked at the book on my bed-side table.

I smiled, Albus had given me something better than diamonds, dresses, shoes, money and chocolate even. He had given me what no one had the heart to give me apart from Iris, friendship.

And for that I would be forever indebted to him.

**AN: Hey! This one didn't take so long to update, thankfully. But I had to sit through an afternoon re-writing it, the stupid electricity kept coming and going, it's very annoying!**

**I really hope this chapter was good.**

**I wrote a lot about** **Iris, she is wonderful, I mean who doesn't like an owl that can pick clothes for them?**

**Well, if you have complaints about this chapter, any part of it, then Review!**

**I'm a little stuck in the next chapter, I am confused, but if you review you could be able to help me :)**

**Thank you all so much, I love writing fanfictions for all of you.**

**Keep reviewing!**

**SPHP20896:)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP 6: BROTHERS, LETTERS AND A KISS ON THE CHEEK  
><strong>

James Potter was nothing like Al.

Though they looked strikingly similar, they were completely different.

James Potter was even more Quidditch-obsessed than Al, which was something saying and he was much more talkative.

James Sirius Potter was famous for his pranks, good looks, charm, Quidditch and his ability to cheer people up in a matter of seconds.

Also, he was a playboy of all sorts.

Albus on the other hand was a little more quiet and sensitive, he was good-looking no doubt but didn't boast or talk about it like James and he was much smarter and sensible than James.

The first conversation I had with James was an honest mistake.

I was going for lunch when in the corridor I saw Al or his back more correctly.

He had the same messy black hair and muscular build but he looked a bit shorter, or maybe I was just thinking it.

I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder "Want to head down for lunch, I'm extremely hungry and Henderson didn't help with his stupid lecture?"  
>A reply came as the person turned around "Excuse me?"<p>

Okay, that was not Albus's voice.

I stared horrified as James Potter looked me down with curiosity and mild confusion.

He placed a hand on his chin and looked at me "Do I know you?"  
>I blushed furiously, how could I have been so dumb?<p>

My mouth opened and closed like one that belonged to a fish.

I was stunned.

He grinned that lopsided grin so much unlike Albus's gentle one "well I don't think I do, but no matter, I'd love to go to lunch with you. Never say no to a pretty girl"

He winked at me, and if I had been standing on the edge of a cliff, I'd have promptly fallen of the edge.

I was so flustered "Sorry…I…I…I….I…"

He looked so amused with my embarrassment "Save it, no need for apologies"  
>I looked around for a means of escape.<p>

I tried not to scream for help.

James asked "Who are you?"  
>At that point of time I couldn't even remember my name.<p>

I said "I….I…I…am….uh…S-S-"  
>"Silver!"<p>

Relief finally found me.

I whipped around to see a questioning Al standing there "Albus!"

He must have seen the relief and embarrassment on my face because he smiled "God, you look like you're on the verge of dying on the spot"

I sighed "Yeah well, I just mistook your brother for you and I am not coping well"  
>He grinned at James "Hey James!"<br>James said looking slightly disappointed "You stole my girl Al"  
>Al raised an eyebrow "<em>Your<em> girl?"  
>James said "Well, I have never seen her before, and if I had I would have remembered, I'm not the type to forget a face as pretty as that and legs that long"<br>He gave me another wink.

He ran his eyes over my legs under my skirt.

I squeaked.

Al glared at his brother "Keep your fiendish eyes away from her and stop making her feel uncomfortable you prat"

Suddenly James's flirtatious looks changed to a very amused and careless expression "Keep your hair on Al, it's just horribly funny seeing her so flustered"

I mustered up the courage to say "I'm not flustered! I'm embarrassed!"

His brown eyes stared into mine, I looked down at the ground "Don't worry, I don't make advances on innocent girls and even if I did, I would do it with much more class than that"

I blushed.

He stuck his hand out at me "James Sirius Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you Silver"

He smiled a polite smile.

I nervously put my hand in his and he shook it.

He said apologetically "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just having a bit of fun, don't hold it against me"  
>I nodded "It's alright"<p>

He asked "You play Quidditch?"  
>It was an odd question to ask, I was passionate about Quidditch but I had never rode a broomstick.<p>

I silently shook my head.

He said "You might want to start, you would fit well on the team if you did"

He suddenly grinned "Anyway, see you both later, we should do that lunch sometime Silver"

I smiled "We should"  
>He grinned, waved and walked off.<p>

Albus turned to me "A bit dramatic isn't he?"  
>I laughed "He's an excellent actor though"<p>

Al said proudly "After all, he is my brother"  
>I whacked him.<p>

When we went for lunch, Al sat with me, he said "Rose and Scorp don't need me, they've got each other"

He looked sickened as he shot another deadly look at the blissfully unaware couple  
>I shook my head "They do need you, you'll see"<p>

He rolled his eyes skeptically "You really think everyone's got a good side don't you?"

I took a bite of mashed potatoes "It's easier than believing everyone's bad"

He asked "Is there one person on this planet that you actually hate?"

I put my fork down "Yes"  
>He pointed his spoon at me "Voldemort doesn't count"<br>I said seriously looking at him "My father"

He stopped half-way chewing his food, he swallowed and said "Sorry, should have guessed, my mistake"

I tried to shake off the feeling of sadness that came over me.

I gave a weak smile "Who do you hate?"  
>He seemed to think for a long time "You're right, it's easier to think there's good in people rather than bad"<br>I grinned "Ha!"

He rolled his eyes "But there are a lot of people I don't like. For instance, Rose's friend Taylah, she's a pain in the arse honestly. Matthew Finnigan for example is somebody I wouldn't mind hurting, badly. Moaning Myrtle, god that girl's got it in for me, I can't even take a bath without having her pop out at me, she just doesn't get the point. For some reason she likes to watch me while I pee"

I choked on my water, because I burst out laughing.

I laughed at him and he blushed "Shut up!"

I said "Oh…God, Moaning Myrtle….ha ha ha! Hilarious"

But inside me I was jealous of Myrtle, she got to see Al…naked. Sorry I know completely inappropriate, but I couldn't seem to help it.

If at that moment my mother had been looking into my mind she'd have cleaned it out with her special detergent for hard stains.

Al looked at me annoyed "Are you done yet?"  
>I nodded regaining my composure "Yup"<p>

He said "I shouldn't have told you"  
>I tried to be sympathetic "Come on, it isn't that bad, we all have embarrassing moments….um…like for me….sorry, none of my moments seem to come close to a ghost stalker who's seen me naked more than a lot of times"<p>

He gritted his teeth "Thank you, you make me feel so much better"  
>He stood up to leave.<p>

I followed him silently into Transfiguration and slipped into the seat next to him.

He didn't say anything.

I nudged him and nudged him again.

He resolutely stared at the front of the class.

Finally getting irritated I jabbed my quill into his side.

He jumped "Ow!"

That caught the attention of our dear Professor Kimberley, she turned to face Albus "Mr. Potter is something the matter?"  
>He was rubbing his side where I had jabbed him, I flipped the page of my text book trying to look innocent.<p>

Al groaned "Just a catch in my side, that's all Professor"

She nodded and droned on about raccoons turning into flower pots and what not.

Al directed a vicious glare at me and I just said "Suck it up, it was only a quill"

He raised his quill and asked "How would you like it if I poke you in the side with a god damned quill?"

I looked at the Professor and back at him

"I wouldn't, but I definitely wouldn't squeal like a girl if you did"

I gave him a cheeky smile, he leaned back smiling which confused me and said "I hate to remind you Silver but you _are_ a girl"

I narrowed my eyes at him and then muttered as I jotted down some notes "Git"

He poked me jovially "Awww Silvie! Don't be angry, I'm just pulling your little leg, please forgive me!"

I looked up furiously at him, he laughed.

I mumbled "I don't have little legs"

This seemed to set him off even more.

Rose turned and glared at him "I'm trying to pay attention without you two…"  
>He told her "Hush up Rose, you won't die if you miss just one word of what she is saying"<p>

She shot him and icy look and then a glare towards me, her expression conveyed her message.

According to her this was all my fault, she turned around muttering.

Scorpius looked back and said "One day, she'll learn that Professor Kimberley does not need to be worshipped"  
>Al laughed "Don't count on it"<p>

Scorp and he high-fived as Rose whacked Scorpius.

I gave a shy smile, maybe this is how they had been before I had come along and ruined their group.

I worked silently through the period leaving them to enjoy what they probably used to.

After the period was done I strode out of class.

Al caught my elbow "Wait up!"  
>I asked "Aren't you going with Rose and Scoprius?"<br>He rolled his eyes "They don't need a third member"

I sighed "Al, you can't push them away, they were your friends before you became friends with me. Al you're really lucky that you have such wonderful friends, don't lose them"  
>I pulled my elbow from his grasp and started walking towards the library, he called "What are you going to do?"<br>I called back "I have a date!"  
>His eyes widened and he caught up with me "Who?"<p>

I said "It shouldn't matter to you"  
>His eyes narrowed "You're kidding"<br>I wore an expression of hurt "You don't think I can get a date"  
>He rolled his eyes "No, I just think you don't have the guts to go on one so confidently without telling anyone"<p>

I argued "I didn't tell anything to anyone few months back"

He was silent for a moment, then he shook his head "Just tell me who"  
>I crossed my arms and stuck my nose in the air "No I won't"<p>

He stepped closer and said warningly "Tell me"  
>I said firmly "No"<br>He looked around for a moment, then walked away "Fine don't tell me. I don't care anyways"  
>I shrugged "Suit yourself"<br>I started walking away smiling.

1….2…..3…..4…..5….. "Silver! For god's sake tell me who, You're killing me!"  
>I grinned and continued walking "No can't do!"<p>

He caught my hand and pulled me behind a tapestry he said "If you don't tell me, I'll…I'll…I'll…I'll...tickle you!"

I cringed and gave up "okay fine fine no need for that"

He smiled triumphantly "Well, go on, who is it?"  
>I sighed "My Charms essay"<p>

His shoulders slumped, and his mouth opened.

I asked concerned for his sanity "Are you alright?"

He told me "I thought you had a real date"

I nodded "It is a real date, how can you say it isn't? That essay is so charming and what's more it's kind unlike the other essays and successfully doesn't put me to sleep. In other words that's the kind of bloke I want, charming, kind and someone who won't put me to sleep"

I smiled.

He gave me a funny look "You're the craziest person I've ever met Silver Graham"

I nodded "Now leave me alone, I have to hand it in by day-after tomorrow and I haven't started it yet"  
>I walked off and heard him say to himself "Some girl"<p>

I just smiled to myself.

When I got to the library, I quickly started working on my essay.

I heard a loud rapping on the window, I saw Iris outside with a letter tied around her ankle.

I opened the window and let her in.

I asked her "Mum's fine isn't she?"

Iris didn't nod or shake her head like she always did when I asked her the question after she returned instead she looked at the letter on her ankle.

I asked her "what's the matter girl? Everything is fine right? Right? Iris?"

She didn't answer me.

I hurriedly untied the letter and opened the envelope

I took out the piece of parchment and unfolded it.

My mother's slender handwriting was clearly shown.

_Dear Silvie,_

_I don't know how to tell you this. Something has happened, something that puzzles and scares me at the same time._

_I wish I could be there and tell you this but I'm afraid I can't so…_

"Owls are not allowed in the library!"

Madam Pince shooed us out of the library.

I clutched the letter in my hand as I left with Iris perched on my shoulder.

I was thinking so hard that I didn't see who I bumped into.

Albus grinned "Hey! I thought I'd complete some homework and we could double date"

He winked.

I didn't reply, seeing my expression he turned serious "Silver, what's the matter?"

I looked down at the letter "My mother sent me a letter"  
>Iris made herself more comfortable on my shoulder.<p>

He seemed to realize something was wrong because he said "Astronomy tower, now"

He pulled me by the hand to the tower.

Once we had sat down, he told me "Read it"  
>I looked at him and he gave me an encouraging nod.<p>

I lifted it up and read

_Dear Silvie,_

_I don't know how to tell you this. Something has happened, something that puzzles and scares me at the same time._

_I wish I could be there and tell you this but I'm afraid I can't so I'll tell you in this letter the best I can._

_I'm not going to beat around the bush, your father has returned._

_This must come as a shock to you, and I know it isn't easy for you._

_Silver, he came home and he says he's going to see you in the Christmas holidays._

_Now silver, don't be under the impression that I have forgiven him, I have not._

_But, he is your father and I can't deny him the right to see his daughter._

_He says he was terribly sorry and he told me his reasons for leaving, also that he loves you and me more than anything in this world._

_Silver, I'm still mad at him, and I honestly don't know what to do._

_I can't forgive him for what he did, fourteen years, the nerve of him to show his face at our doorstep after fourteen years._

_Even Iris was shocked to see him._

_Oh Silvie, I'm so confused._

_I'll admit I still do love him very much like I always did, but at the same time I'm still hurting._

_I'll tell you the rest of the details when you come home for Christmas._

_Silver, don't be mad at me dear, I know your temper._

_You never cry, and you're a strong young lady but this time if you feel like crying don't hold your tears back darling, spend a little time with Iris and think about it._

_Grandpa as usual is oblivious but he talks sometimes now, very rarely though._

_I'm glad you've become friends with Albus Potter, he sounds like a wonderful boy._

_And I'm very happy that you're not having problems with your schoolwork._

_I can't wait, another month and you'll be home._

_With all the love in this world and beyond_

_Your Mum_

I did not cry, I was just shocked.

My throat was dry.

The tears didn't come, they just wouldn't.

Al snatched the letter from my hands when I went completely still.

After he read it, I heard his deep breath.

Iris nipped my ear affectionately and jumped off my shoulder to the floor.

Albus asked "Silver?"  
>I shook my head "I'm not going home, I'm not going home"<p>

He looked hurt "Silver…"  
>I screamed "Who the hell does he think is? If he really loved us then why did he leave us? Not one letter! Not a word! He just left! And now he comes back with a lame apology! There is no way I'm going home to see his sorry face! I refuse to accept him as my father! He hurt Mum, he hurt her so bad! He hurt his family! He hurt…he hurt….he hurt... me"<p>

I felt tired, my breathing was heavy.

The blood pounded in my head, but the tears never came.

I felt rage like I never felt rage before "We had nothing! We didn't have money! We didn't have a home! We had to build our lives from scratch! He's the reason I'm so bloody invisible! He's the reason I have no friends! He's the reason Mum used to cry when she thought I didn't hear her! He's the reason Mum works so hard! He's the reason for everything bad that has happened to us!"

Albus sat there with firm eyes and his eyes conveyed so much emotion, more than the rest of his body it was his eyes that saw through me.

He understood me like no one else did, not even my mother.

He watched me and let me rage, he knew even though I wasn't crying I was definitely hurt and wounded.

I looked at Iris who clicked her beak as if trying to comfort me.

I took her into my arms and hugged her.

Everything was silent.

Finally Al said "We are late for Potions"

I didn't care much "Go, don't want you missing it for my sake"

He put his hand over mine "I'm staying"  
>With his hand on mine I had no energy to argue.<p>

I just said "Thank you"  
>He nodded.<p>

He told me "Silver, I know you're mad right now and I know you'll kill me for saying this but….I think you should go home for Christmas"

I would have gone off on him but his eyes held me and that calmed me down.

Those eyes had a force of their own.

He continued "You need to face him someday, better now than later. But if you still think you won't go, you can always write to your Mum and tell her you're coming to my house for Christmas, I was planning to ask you to anyway"

I shook my head "I can't burden you"  
>He looked at me intelligently "Oh please, my mother would love to have you and just for the sake of argument, where else will you go?"<br>He raised his eyebrows at me waiting for me to answer.

The truth was I had no answer, he was right, where else would I go?

I sighed "You win"

He touched my shoulder and said holding me in his firm gaze "Before you decide anything, think about it. Think about it as much as you can. Don't do anything that you are not comfortable with"

I looked into his eyes, I felt so many emotions at once.

Without thinking for a second I kissed him on the cheek.

Somehow it felt right, it felt like the right way to thank him for all the consideration and care he had shown me.

And it hit me, like lightning, he was charming, kind and he never put me to sleep. In short, the perfect bloke.

I drew away, and he stared at me like I had just whacked him with a frying pan.

I said sincerely, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach "Thank you"  
>His hand was gripping my shoulder and his eyes were surprised.<p>

He didn't move.

Iris was still between us.

I waved my hand in front of his face "Hello? Is someone home?"  
>Albus shook himself and immediately blushed.<p>

He let go of my shoulder and ran both his hands through his hair.

I'd never seen someone so flustered in my entire life.

He looked at me and gave a weak smile "um…uh…I…your welcome….and I…..I'm going…bye…see you…..later"

He grabbed his things and ran out of the tower at full speed.

He looked so cute when he was nervous, I'd never found him so adorable

I looked down at Iris who was in my lap "Don't look at me like that"

She just shook her head.

I picked up my things and we left.

I couldn't find Al anywhere.

James found me and asked "I have a question to ask you, Al came bursting in to the boy's lavatory and checked his cheek in the mirror, it was sort of weird. You know and one spot on his cheek was a bright red like a vein had burst or something. He looked terrified. You don't happen to be connected with that particular behavior of his are you?"

I looked up at him and shook my head innocently "No, I am not, I have not seen him for some time now"

He gave me a suspicious look and said "Fine, innocent until proven guilty"  
>He smiled and went off.<p>

After he had gone, I started laughing.

Poor Albus he must have had a heart attack.

I felt wonderful.

And in that moment I decided, I was going home for Christmas, if Albus thought it was the better option then it most probably was the best option.

I had a feeling that that kiss on the cheek changed things between Al and I.

For better or for worse? Only time would tell.

**AN: Review! Twist in the tale!**

**I loved writing this chapter, so much is going on now.**

**Poor Albus, what do you think he's going to do.**

**And also poor Silver, what will become of her?**

**Luckily for the first time in days, the electricity and the internet have both been running and that has brought about this brilliant chapter.**

**All that's left is for you to review :)**

**Thank you for reading, will update soon**

**As usual any doubts or questions, you will have to review.**

**SPHP20896:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAP 7: APOLOGIES, FLYING LESSONS, KISS ON THE CHEEK(Part II) AND LOVE  
><strong>

As the days went by and the weather grew cold, I started rethinking my decision of going home for Christmas.

One day before we were to leave for the holidays I was sitting in the snow, next to the almost frozen lake, the cold stung my exposed cheeks and I thought back through my fourteen years without my father.

Why had he come back? It just complicated things.

I didn't deserve more problems.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't right.

If he really loved us, where was he for fourteen years?

If he really loved Mum, why did he leave?

If he loved us he'd have said something before he left.

I clenched my fists.

I gritted my teeth, I wanted to hurt him, hurt him so badly that he would remember forever.

I wanted to hurt him just like he hurt us.

Was what he did right?  
>No<p>

Was leaving us right?

No

Was coming back after so long right?  
>No<p>

He was dead to me.

I heard footsteps behind me.

I looked up and saw Rose standing there.

She looked very annoyed seeing me there.

I tried for a smile ignoring all the thoughts in my head "Hey?"

She sat down and sighed "I'm sorry"  
>I was surprised, I just looked at her.<p>

She punched the snow "You were right, I shouldn't have treated you like that"  
>I smiled "It's alright"<br>She looked up at me "You forgive so easily, I thought it would be harder than this to convince you"

Her honesty made me laugh.

I told her "I don't like to keep grudges"

She looked like she didn't know what to say.

I eased out the tension "How are you doing lately, in school I mean?"  
>She answered "Studying hard if I'm honest, what about you?"<p>

I didn't know how to answer "Fine I guess"

She said "You look very hurt"

I was always good at hiding what I feel.

I smiled "I am not, I was just thinking"  
>She didn't believe me obviously.<p>

But she said "I don't hate you"  
>"I know"<br>She sighed "Why are you invisible? Nobody knows who you are, really nobody"

Again her honesty was a little amusing "If I knew the answer to that question I'd tell you, unfortunately I've never known the answer"

She grinned "You're not that bad"

I nodded "Thanks"  
>she got up "I'm going to go see Scorpius if you don't mind"<p>

She dusted the snow off and waved.

I waved back.

Once she had left, I felt so guilty, I didn't like to keep grudges, but here I was keeping one against my own father.

I buried my face in my hands "I'm going to go mad"

"You already are"  
>My head shot up and Al stood there, looking wonderful against the white surroundings.<p>

Even in such weather he managed to make my temperature rise.

He sat down "I'm glad you're thinking about it"

I groaned "I don't want to"  
>He said "I know, but it helps sort things out"<p>

I countered "It's making me more confused"

He laughed.

After that kiss on the cheek, Al had easily slipped into his usual casual demeanor and didn't talk about it and act awkward about it.

It made me feel at ease but also made me wonder, what was he feeling, did he feel the spark, the connection?

He said suggestively "You know what, I have the best therapy for your muddled up head"

I asked "What is that therapy?"  
>His eyes shined brightly "How about going for a ride on a broomstick?"<p>

I grinned and then I remembered, I didn't know how to fly and I didn't own a broomstick.

When he saw my face fall Al asked "What happened, you looked happy a second ago?"

I looked into his emerald orbs "I can't fly"

He looked disappointed "why not?"

I looked down "I don't know how and I don't have a broomstick"

His face brightened "That's it? Oh god, I thought you were afraid of heights or something!"

I looked at him like he'd just grown another head "You don't think it's a valid reason?"

He shook his head "I don't think it's valid, I own a broomstick and I can teach you how to ride it"

I smiled as he stood up and offered me his hand.

I accepted it and stood up.

He said "Get ready for the best lesson you'll ever learn at Hogwarts, flying with Professor Albus Potter"

I laughed "I look forward to it"

We laughed as we went to the common room.

After sometime Al and I were standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch with the broomstick in his hand.

He laid the broomstick on the ground and told me "Put your hand over it and say Up!"

I did as I was told just like I had in my first year.

I said forcefully "Up!"

The broomstick jumped into my hand.

Al smiled "Very good"

I rolled my eyes "I already knew how to do that in our first year"

He wagged a finger in front of my nose "Now, now, we are going to start from scratch and I don't want you to answer back to me, clear Ms. Graham?"

I said sarcastically "Yes Professor Potter"

He grinned.

In the next half-hour, he showed me how to do a basic kick-off, and control the broomstick, and hold a broomstick.

Finally he showed me how to do some trick and then handed me the broom "Now you try"

I looked at him "But, I don't know how"

He smiled "I showed you how, just do what feels right, flying depends on the person. Let yourself free. I'll tell you a little secret"

He beckoned me closer and said into my ear as quietly as possible, his breath reached my neck and it made me shiver "There is no technique, it may look like that but really there isn't, you just follow your instincts, no rules, no conditions, just feel it, let everything else go. Let it come from inside"

I shivered at his proximity.

I gripped the broomstick's handle tightly.

He drew back and I felt like I could breathe again.

I saw the dazzling smile and the confidence in his eyes, he nodded.

I took a deep breath and swung my leg over the broomstick.

I kicked off and for the first time I felt the wind whistle like I had imagined so many times in my dreams.

I rose above the ground and suddenly I felt powerful, I could do anything.

I smiled at Al who was a small speck on the pitch.

I laughed to my heart's content.

I never felt so good.

I closed my eyes and took in the wind.

My hair flew back and I smiled.

I flew like I had been flying ever since I was born.

I did loops and circles and dives and everything else.

I enjoyed every second of it.

After what seemed like ages I flew back down to the pitch with a perfect landing.

Al was still standing there looking extremely proud and impressed "One would think you'd been flying since you were wearing a nappy"

I laughed "I don't know how I did that"

He strode towards me, I was still sitting on the broomstick.

He asked "Want to share the broomstick?"

I said "yeah but your behind me"

He smiled and got on behind me.

He leaned forwards and put his hands on the handle "Let me fly"  
>I couldn't do anything but nod, he was so close, my back was pressed into his chest and his head loomed over my shoulder.<p>

He grinned "Hold on tight"

And he kicked off.

It was obvious that Al was an expert when it came to flying.

He knew everything, he flew with perfection.

Each turn, each dive and each loop all perfectly executed.

I placed my hands on his "Now it's my turn"

He removed his hands and I took over the broom.

I wasn't bad either, I could hear his laughter ringing in my ears, he said "Not bad, for a beginner, you might want to try out for the team next year"

I grinned "No way, I have other things to focus on"

He wrapped his hands around my waist as I flew faster "You'll love it"

I said "I can't take the competition and I'm so clumsy, I'll get killed by a bludger"

He leaned over my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek "I won't allow that to happen"

That's when I lost control of the broomstick.

I screamed as we plummeted to the ground.

Thank god for the snow.

We tumbled into the snow.

I panted as my heart pounded.

Al was panting beside me.

The broom was lying in the snow next to him.

I asked panting between each word "What. Was. That?"  
>He blushed "Had to return the favor"<p>

I smiled and shook my head.

He said "Thanks for the most amazing broomstick ride of my life"

I said "Thank you for teaching me"

He shook his head "I didn't do anything, it was all you. All you needed was confidence and a broomstick"

I got up into sitting position "Thanks for the lesson Professor Potter"

He grinned "Your welcome Ms. Graham"

I teased "Although you should be sacked for kissing your student, it goes against the law you see"

He blushed "What do you do when you owe that student a kiss on the cheek?"

I pretended to rack my brains "Wait for a more appropriate time to return your debt"

He pretended to shake his head in disappointment "I'm very ashamed of my behavior, I'm going to kill myself"

He pretended to stick a knife into his heart and fell limp.

I feigned worry, I raised my hands to my cheeks "Oh no! Professor! Oh Professor, Why? Oh lord! Someone get a healer! Oh professor, what will I do without you! Wake up professor, don't be dead"

I could see a ghost of a smile on his face.

I knelt down and said "Goodbye Professor, I will always remember you, we had so many memories together"  
>I wiped a fake tear off my cheek.<p>

I made to stand up and leave, but the supposed to be dead Professor caught my wrist and pulled me back down.

He opened his eyes and we both burst out laughing.

Our laughter rang around the pitch.

Albus said "We're such idiots"  
>I said "I agree"<p>

He asked "What do you think someone would say if they saw us doing this?"

I thought for a moment "They'd inform Mungo's and warn them of two mentally-challenged sixteen-year olds who need help straight away"

He nodded "You're right"

He asked "Do you feel like your mentally-challenged?"  
>I knocked my head twice and shook my head "I feel alright, what about you?"<p>

He did the same and pronounced "Nope, I'm perfect"

Then we laughed again.

He asked "Still feel muddled up?"  
>The seriousness returned.<p>

I shook my head "Not anymore"

I asked "Al, do you think I'm an hypocrite?"

His eyebrows drew in "Why?"

I said playing with the snow on the pitch "I say I don't hate anyone and everybody is a good person, yet I hate my father and don't think he has an ounce of good in him. I say I don't hold grudges and yet I can't let go of the grudge I have built against my Dad. I say people should learn to forgive, yet I can't seem to forgive him. I say people should never shut their ears from what anyone has to say, they should listen to both sides of the story and yet I don't want to listen to a thing he has to say. I believe in giving everyone a chance, yet I am not willing to give him one. Am I a hypocrite?"

Al looked sympathetic "Your reasons for hating him are different from the reasons people have for hating other people"

I argued "But their reasons are still valid"

He took my hand and sighed "You're not a hypocrite, you're just human. He hurt you Silver, he hurt you more deeply than anything. It's not easy to forgive someone you don't know so well yet know like your own"

I asked "Should I forgive him?"

He snorted "I can't believe you're feeling guilty for his mistakes, I've never seen anyone so guilty for hating someone especially when they have a very good reason to"

I whacked him "Shut up and answer me"

He looked into my eyes and said "When you get back, have nice talk with him without losing your head and then decide, don't forgive him without knowing his intentions, you'll regret it otherwise"

I smiled "You're right"

He said "Silver, I…."  
>I asked "yes?"<p>

He seemed to think better of it "I…I am hungry"  
>I felt like that's not what he wanted to tell me "Oh"<p>

He pulled me up by the hand "Come on, let's go for lunch"  
>We took the broomstick and left the pitch.<p>

The whole time Al was deep in thought.

Then he said "Silver…I…I will never leave you"  
>I looked up at him "I know that"<br>He told me "No, what I mean is, I'll never ever leave you…ever"

I laughed "I know Al, I knew that a long time back"

He ran a hand through his hair, like he was frustrated.

He said "Oh god, I think I'm going to lose my mind"

I said cheekily "Don't worry Albie, you've already lost it"

He glared at me "You honestly don't understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

I said thinking "You said you'll never leave me, and I said I know. I know that you won't leave me Al"

His eyes closed and he took deep breaths.

I asked "Al are you okay?"  
>He yelled "Why? Why? Don't you get it?"<p>

I asked "Don't get what?"  
>He kicked the tree beside him and looked ready to strangle something.<p>

I was getting angry "Say what you have to say, don't walk in circles"

He pinched the bridge of his nose then threw his hands in the air "You know what? Forget I said anything! Forget that I said a bloody word! See you when you get back from the holidays!"

I was extremely taken aback by him.

I stood there holding the broomstick.

I watched him go.

He stopped when he reached the entrance hall.

He turned around and marched back to me, he snatched the broomstick from me "Give me that!"  
>And then he set off once again.<p>

I felt the urge to laugh and scream at the same time.

Albus Potter, was a mystery.

I shook my head and laughed.

I thought back to the conversation, what had made him so mad?

He said he would never leave me, never ever leave me.

What was wrong with him?

What was he trying to say?  
>I wasn't going to think about it, it would just confuse me.<p>

When I got into the great hall, I saw him standing there talking to Scorpius waving his arms and waving the broom around his head.

Scorpius's grey eyes were set on the broom, he kept dodging as it swiped at his head.

Al was saying "I couldn't have made it any plainer"

Scorpius who dodged yet another swipe said "Maybe you should try the direct approach and tell her the exact words rather than twisting it all up"

Al stopped swinging his broom much to the relief of an annoyed Scorpius "Maybe you're right, but that's awfully hard, how will she react? How should I tell her Scorp?"

Scorpius's eyes found Rose waving him over "That's your problem not mine mate, see you, a very hot ginger is looking my way"

He winked at Rose.

Al pretended to gag "That's my cousin, and hello I helped you to tell Rose didn't I?"

Scorpius looked at him "You yelled out at your family's New year's Party, 'Oi! Scorpius! Tell Rosie you love her! You have ten seconds!' You call that help? Everybody looked at me like I was flipping mad, I felt like a frigging fish, I have no idea how I survived the glare her father was shooting at me, not to mention she looking at me like I was a stupid insect"

He glared at Al.

Al chuckled "I remember that, but you have to hand it to me, it was a very effective way to get it out of you"

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest "Well Thank you very much, but you'll have to help yourself here mate, I might push you to tell her here and there, but you're on your own, just like you left me alone to deal with the embarrassment"

I couldn't help laughing.

They heard me and looked at me.

Al looked like he wanted to disappear.

Scorpius grinned evilly at Al "Hello Silver, I heard you didn't understand what Al here was trying to tell you"

Al shot him a deadly glare and punched him "Shut your big mouth Goldilocks!"

Scorpius looked at me "He is a bit touchy at the moment"

I laughed "You two are very hilarious when you talk"

Scorpius bowed "Thank you"

Al said "I'm sorry I blew out at you"

I ignored him "I still don't get it"

Scorp sighed "Either she's really slow or you have no idea how tell her you….."

Al slapped his hand on a startled Scorpius's mouth "Go eat with Rose, and make sure you stuff your mouth got it?"

Once Al's hand was off, Scorpius started walking off "Git"

He said "I'm going to eat too, I'm famished, bye!"

He went off.

I stood there confused as hell.

Why was he doing this to me?

Oh Albus Potter, how I love you, even though you're such a fool.

Wait a second, did I just…?

Oh mother of Merlin, I love Albus Potter.

Bloody hell! And I thought my life was complicated enough!

Someone help me!

**AN: First of all, I think you all figured out what Al's trying to say right?**

**If not, then read the chapter again.**

**Those of you who did, congratulations!**

**Now review!**

**I don't know what I'm going to do for the eighth chapter, I mean I built up to it and now I don't know what to do.**

**I'm having a wonderful time writing this story, frankly I love Albus, he's just the perfect balance of mad and normal.**

**I also love Silver, she's too sweet.**

**Review, please.**

**I love reading your reviews, it makes me want to update even faster, but unfortunately I'm only human and need some time to write.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**SPHP20896:)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAP 8: CHRISTMAS SURPRISES AND UNREQUITED LOVE? OH NO  
><strong>

Coming home for Christmas was hard.

It was the hardest thing to do for the first time in my life.

My mother told me that my father would see me for dinner.

I sat in my room looking out of the window, wondering how I was to confront him.

I missed Albus, he had told me to be calm.

Finally, I walked down the staircase barefoot to see my Grandfather reading the newspaper, upside down.

I said "Grandpa, it's upside down"  
>I smiled and tried to correct it for him, but his snatched his arms away and glared at me "Who do you think you are?"<br>My grandfather's blue eyes looked into mine.

I smiled "I'm your granddaughter, Silver"

He yelled "Get out of here!"  
>Feeling a little hurt and helpless I backed out of the living room and went to find my mother in the kitchen.<p>

She was working on a pot of stew, and was humming a tune.

It had been very long since I heard Mum humming a tune, I knew she used to sing but she had stopped a long time back.

I watched as her features gave away her joy.

She turned to the sink and saw me standing there looking at her.

She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Oh Silver! I didn't see you there"  
>I smiled "Why so happy today Mum?"<br>She didn't try to hide her twinkling smile "I don't know Silver, you're home for the holidays, Grandpa gets out of the house now and then which is good at least he gets fresh air and well…I hate to say this but even your father returning is a good thing"

The smile on my face disappeared.

I sighed "Mum, have you forgiven him?"

She looked very guilty as she sliced carrots "I know it's silly of me Silver, but I can't help it"  
>I looked out of the kitchen window.<p>

I had inherited my mother's nature, which was the reason why I couldn't ever see the bad side of things, I was far more careful than Mum but I was still just as sensitive as her.

I gripped the kitchen counter hard and I asked a question I had never asked her before "Who is he?"  
>Mum looked at me and I looked back at her.<p>

She said "I should have known you would have asked me this question one day"

I waited for her to give me an answer.

She put down the knife and looked at the ceiling then at me "Samuel Ferguson"

I almost died, no way it couldn't have been.

She had to be lying.

He was the greatest Quidditch star I had worshiped all my life, the Tornado's all time best Seeker.

He had played for England and helped England win the Quidditch World cup twice.

She had to be lying.

I asked "Are you serious, you're not joking? Mum?"  
>She looked at me, sadly "Yes dear, I'm not lying"<p>

I looked at her with completely shocked and then I sprinted to my bedroom.

I tripped on the carpet and almost knocked the vase to the ground but I didn't care.

I barged into my room and stared at the full-size poster on the wall.

Samuel Ferguson, stood grinning his hundred-watt smile at me, he had his broom in one hand and he donned the Tornado's uniform.

He was my father?

How the bloody hell was I supposed to hate him now?

Bloody hell, I always thought if I found a bloke for myself he'd have to be like Ferguson.

I took out a smaller poster from the depths of my trunk and walked down the corridor outside my bedroom to the bathroom.

I stared into the mirror.

I held up the poster of his face next to mine.

I felt stupid but I had to.

The brown streaks in my hair, yes they were the exact shade of his, my eyes surprisingly shared the likeness of his.

The same slight tan but my oval face differed from his square one, my full lips and teeth belonged to my mother.

When I looked carefully, I had inherited his height.

I kept looking back and forth between his moving picture and me.

I looked like the girl version of Samuel Ferguson.

I was Samuel Ferguson's daughter Silver Caroline Graham Ferguson.

My mother's name Linda Marie Graham F. That's what I had seen on her ministry ID, that's what it meant, Ferguson.

After drooling over his talents for most part of my life, I found out he was my father.

I started laughing like a mad-cap, I laughed my heart out.

Samuel Ferguson was my Dad.

I was related by blood to Samuel Ferguson.

Samuel Ferguson was my father.

Samuel Ferguson had abandoned us when I was two.

Samuel Ferguson hurt us.

I hated and loved Samuel Ferguson at the same time.

Oh god, why did these things happen to me?

Before dinner, Mum made me wear something good, so I sat in a polka-dotted skirt and a cotton sleeve-less white shirt.

My hair was allowed to fall down my shoulders, even Albus had never seen my hair loose, somehow that disappointed me.

My mother wore a conservative dress.

For the first time I saw Mum for who she really was.

She was beautiful, I'd never have that grace and elegance in my life.

She was slender and petite, her pitch black hair for the first time was loose.

There was a knock on the door.

Mum called from the kitchen "Silvie! Would you get it?"  
>I stood up uncomfortably pulling at my skirt, I didn't enjoy wearing skirts.<p>

I opened the door to see a tall man, who looked straight out of a poster.

He looked nervous.

He was well-built and quite handsome.

An ex-quidditch player, he wore slacks and a crisp, white button-down shirt and a black blazer.

I didn't smile, I just stared.

He asked "May I come in?"  
>I moved away from the door to let him in.<p>

He entered giving me a tentative smile.

I didn't have the courtesy to smile back.

I shut the door and sat on the sofa, I didn't even wait for him to sit down.

He looked a little taken aback.

He asked "I'm guessing you're Silvie?"

I gritted my teeth "Silver"

For some reason him calling me Silvie was just plain wrong.

He smiled "Silver then, do you know who I am"  
>I narrowed my eyes at him "Samuel Ferguson, star seeker, a.k.a my father"<p>

He blushed and twiddled his thumbs "How is school?"

I gritted my teeth "Fine"  
>He tried being polite "Have a lot of friends?"<p>

This was when I wanted to strangle him, I was practically friendless at school.

I ignored him.

He asked "Are you even going to try and give me a shot?"

I looked into his brown eyes "Give me on good reason why I should give you a shot"

He actually looked ashamed "I'm very sorry Silver, for everything I put you through, your mother through. I was a coward…."

"Sam! You're here!"

It was Mum, he looked up "Hello Linda you look lovely, so do you Silver, we were just having a talk"

Mum looked at me.

I didn't say anything I just sighed.

Mum said "Well, I'll leave you to it then, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen"  
>She left.<p>

He turned to me once again "I shouldn't have left, When you were born, I was still a replacement on the team, I didn't have much money. We were fresh out of school and didn't have anything. It was hard Silver and I decided to quit on both of you. I packed my bags and left. I was afraid of responsibility, commitment…."  
>He paused and looked at me.<p>

I didn't know what to say "Do you love Mum? Do you truly love her?"  
>He looked surprised by my question but answered without hesitation "Yes I do, I always did and always will"<p>

The confidence in his voice scared me, I asked "Then how did you leave her, didn't you think about her, one bit?"

He looked guilty "I did, I knew what I was doing, I'm not going to lie, I was selfish. I regretted it the minute I left, but I was too scared to come back"  
>I asked "Then why come back now?"<p>

He said "I finally found my courage, I know I'm not the best Gryffindor out there, but I just couldn't"  
>He looked tired and helpless.<p>

I looked at him straight in the eye "Do you know what she had to deal with? You betrayed her, hurt her, and now you say you love her. Do you have any idea what she went through! She works morning to evening just keep the house going! And you say you love her! How could you do that to her? Just how? I don't want to know why, I want to know how"

He buried his face in his hands "I don't know how I did it, I just did it"

At least he was honest.

I glared at him "She's forgiven you, even though you hurt her so badly, she still forgives you"

He nodded "I know I don't deserve it"  
>I stayed quiet for a minute.<p>

He said "I thought about both of you every single day. I was a horrible father and husband. I understand your anger but just know, I love you both more than anything"  
>I looked away, I couldn't watch such a strong man, so hurt, guilty and broken.<p>

My stomach burned.

He said "I don't want forgiveness, I just want to say I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say. If I knew this would be the outcome, I'd never have done it"

He sobbed "Never…Never…."  
>My heart hurt.<p>

He was sorry, very sorry, could I forgive him?  
>I was still angry and hurt.<p>

I closed my eyes and opened them "Please stop crying….Dad"  
>He looked up when I said that, he asked with red eyes "Did you just call me…?"<p>

I nodded "I did, please stop crying"  
>He flung his arms around me and hug me.<p>

I did not know how to react, I put my arms around his neck.

He pulled away and told me "Thank you Silver, Thank you so much"  
>I gave a weak smile "You seem truthful, but I still am not sure"<p>

He said "That's enough for me, I'll prove myself to you I promise, I'll never let you down again"

I smiled "I know"

Next morning, when I woke up, I felt happier somehow.

Dad had left after saying that he'd see me in the summer.

How could I object?

Dad had said he'd like us to move in with him, Mum said she'd think about it.

In all honesty I didn't want to.

I would anyway be at Hogwarts for the rest of the year.

Somehow, I still couldn't swallow the fact that I finally knew my Dad and that he was none other than Samuel Ferguson.

I had a Dad, I laughed out loud.

Iris looked at me and blinked, then she nipped my ear.

I grinned "I'm so happy Iris!"  
>Iris, fluffed her wings out.<p>

I slapped a hand to my fore-head "I should write to Al!"

I fell back into my pillows.

Iris flew over to my with a parchment a quill in her beak, I smiled "Yeah, but I think I'll have a spot of breakfast first"

Iris rolled her eyes at me.

I went downstairs and heard laughter in the living room.

I saw Mum sitting and talking to someone, he was Albus Potter himself.

I suddenly wanted to run back upstairs and change.

I was wearing a tiny pair of shorts and a sleeve-less grey shirt.

And I realized for the first time Albus had seen my hair open.

I stared horrified.

I asked "H-how did you get here?"

He looked at me and gave a shy grin "I wrote to your Mum asking for the address and she gave it to me"

I looked at my mother, she gave me a knowing smile.

I gave her a look that clearly aid, that we would be having a talk later.

I smiled "Hi Albus! Anyway, let me just get ready and then…."  
>I didn't finish I just rushed back up the stairs to my room.<p>

I shut my door and looked at Iris "He's here"

Iris gave me a knowing look, and then I glared at her "You knew! You took the address to him, you did this!"  
>I tried to catch her but she started flying.<p>

I shut the window and started chasing her around the room.

She was screeching and flying around the room.

I jumped over the bed and my table toppling things down.

I couldn't catch her.

She landed on the top of my wardrobe and clicked her beak at me, almost daring me to get up there.

I put my hands on my hips and watched her as I stood on my bed "You wait till I get my hands on you! You won't get away with this! You're not the only one who gets to play match maker! I'll get you, you just wait, you'll regret this!"  
>She looked a little scared, but she just turned around and refused to look at me.<p>

I slowly got ready, I pulled on my jeans and wore a t-shirt.

I was about to pull my hair into a ponytail and then thought better of it.

For once, it wouldn't hurt to leave my hair open.

I went down to the dining table, grandpa wasn't down yet.

Al was at the table eating, Mum was making pancakes.

She smiled "Silvie! Here grab a plate!"

I sat down and dug in gloomily.

Al whispered "You didn't say hello"  
>I went rigid.<p>

Did he have to come so close?

I swallowed "Hello"  
>He shook his head at me and said in his normal voice "I'll never understand you"<br>He was wrong, he had understood me better than I understood myself.

He asked "Did you forgive him?"  
>I nodded.<p>

He smiled "I can't believe he's your Dad, I've built a shrine for him, back at home, you think I can get an autograph?"

I grinned "He is my father you know"

He smiled and shrugged "So you're not going to be completely invisible from now on"  
>He asked "How come you're not wearing a ponytail?"<br>So he had noticed.

I blushed "Didn't feel like wearing one"  
>He took a lock of my hair, wrapped it around his finger and let it slide off his finger.<p>

He looked into my eyes, making me forget about my food and everything else.

He said "I like it"  
>I stared at him open-mouthed and finally I had the sense to close my mouth "Thank you"<p>

He smiled "You're welcome"

In my dreams, this would have been the moment where we both leaned in and kissed.

Not that I….ahem…you know had such…..dreams.

Moving on, we did not kiss.

Instead my mother told us "You both will have the house to yourselves today"

I turned to her "How come?"  
>Mum said "Your father and I have some things to talk about, that we rather talk about somewhere else, so we're leaving you here, and we need to take grandpa to Mungo's, it's just Albus, Iris and you"<p>

We never left Iris out, she was always going to be like a sister to me and a daughter to Mum.

When Dad arrived to take Mum

Al ruffled his hair and asked "Excuse me Sir, if you don't mind me asking, could I have an autograph?"  
>Dad grinned "Sure"<p>

Al grinned and ran out to find a quill and parchment.

He returned with some and handed it to him.

I saw his autograph once it was done,

I said "I always wanted one myself"

Dad smiled "I'm your Dad isn't that enough?"  
>We laughed.<p>

Once Al was done ogling his autograph, Mum, Dad and Grandpa left.

The house was empty.

I asked "What do you want to do?"  
>He shrugged "Anything, tell me about what happened yesterday"<br>I sat on the sofa and he sat next to me.

I told him everything.

He listened patiently and once I was done he said "If I were you I'd have not listened to him in the first place"

I said "I just had to, otherwise I'd have felt guilty"

He laughed "You know, you're the weirdest person I've ever met"  
>I threw a cushion at him "Shut it"<p>

He asked "Are you going to tell everyone he's your father?"

I shook my head "No one's going to believe me and honestly, I prefer it when I don't receive unwanted attention"

He nodded.

He put his feet up on the couch "Now I know why you could fly so well"

I leaned back into the sofa "I didn't expect it"

He shook his head "Neither did I"

He asked "Do you believe in love?"  
>I nodded "Yup"<p>

He looked like he was thinking "Is there anyone in your life, that makes you feel….I don't know different? Like you could do anything for them?"  
>I looked into his emerald eyes.<p>

I knew perfectly well, who made me feel like that.

That person was sitting right in front of me.

I answered "Yes"  
>he looked surprised "There is?"<p>

I nodded.

He was completely thrown off balance "W-what? W-who?"  
>He sat up straighter and looked at me.<p>

I shook my head "I can't tell you"  
>He asked "Why not?"<br>I could hear the desperation in his voice.

He told me "Don't tell me who, describe him and how he makes you feel"

I contemplated for a minute and pursed my lips.

No harm in telling him.

I started "He's everything to me, he's always there, when I need him and even when I don't. He's breath-takingly handsome and can make my heart do somersaults. I don't know how he lives with himself after making so many hearts ache for him. He is very smart and just wonderful. I can't compare any other person to him"

Al looked at me, and something like disappointment was shown in his eyes.

He asked "You're not talking about your charm's essay this time are you?"

I laughed "No"

He gulped "Oh"  
>I asked "Why Al is there someone, you like?"<p>

He looked at me.

I felt gut-wrenching pain, there was, wasn't there?

He was in love.

And that girl wasn't me.

He said "Yes"  
>That put a big full-stop to our story.<p>

I said trying not to sound too disappointed "That's great Al"  
>The lack of enthusiasm in my voice made me wince.<p>

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to me, Al was my friend, he had every right to love someone, even if she wasn't me.

He reached out and touched my hand "She's beautiful Silver, she's more than words can describe. And…And…"  
>I asked "And?"<p>

He looked up and grinned "You know what, let's stop talking about such depressing things, let's go out and do something better"

He pulled my hand and took me to the door.

He handed me my coat and pulled his on as well.

Once outside I asked "Want to go to the woods?"  
>He nodded.<p>

I led him to the edge and we walked through the trees.

I pointed to a particular tree "We can see the whole place from the top of that tree, want to climb it?"  
>He grinned "I'd love to"<p>

I slowly worked my way up the branches.

Al was a good climber.

He even helped me up in a couple of places.

At the top we stood on the branch, and we could see everything for miles.

He let out a breath "This is brilliant!"  
>We laughed.<p>

We sat on the branch and just enjoyed the view.

Finally when we were supposed to start climbing down, I lost my balance on the slippery branch.

I would have fallen off if it hadn't been for his arm that wrapped around my waist.

One hand held the branch above us and he slowly pulled me by the waist to him.

I was pressed against him.

His breath was on my face and it smelt like pancakes and maple syrup.

The intensity of his gaze made me go limp.

Once again, in my dreams this was our cue to kiss, but we didn't.

He let go of the branch above him and leaned back into the tree trunk.

He just stared at me as time stood still.

He put a hand in my hair and pulled out a leaf that had been in it.

His gaze flickered back to me as he threw the leaf.

I could have stood there for the whole day and not have cared.

But a wretched bird, known as my owl Iris simply couldn't mind her business.

She had to land on the branch above us, thereby making snow fall all over us.

I looked up and glared "Iris!"  
>She clicked her beak challengingly and flew off.<p>

Al laughed "She's a wonderful bird"  
>I glared at her "And annoying not to mention"<p>

We made it down the tree and back home.

After the horrible cold the warmth of the house was welcome.

When the evening came, I fell asleep on the couch beside Al, he had been saying something about Quidditch and I fell asleep.

I didn't know when my parents came home, all I remembered was Al murmuring in my ear "Good night Silver, see you in school, and I…I..I'll always be there for you, hope you understand what I mean this time, or maybe not considering you're asleep"

Next morning I was still on the sofa, but Al was gone.

I knew my parents were home.

What had Al meant the other night?  
>Who am I kidding? I didn't know what the hell he meant.<p>

He had to be more direct.

I wouldn't get to see him for the rest of the holidays, damn.

I hate my life.

Christmas mornings were always nice at our house.

But this year it was much better, because of Dad.

But only one thing worried me on that morning, would Albus like my present?

I had never worried about presents, I had to pick three only but now there was a fourth and not to sound rude but the fourth one mattered most to me.

I didn't know what Albus liked, I honestly didn't know what to get him.

My presents were wonderful.

Mum had got me a muggle fantasy novel, one that I'd been searching for everywhere.

Grandpa hadn't really got me anything.

Iris hadn't got me much except a letter from someone I hadn't expected, Rose.

I would read that letter later.

Dad, had got me a broomstick, I gasped, when I saw it.

It was perfect. And the broomstick servicing kit was an added bonus.

I had given Mum a dress and Iris the new kind of owl treats, and Grandpa a new scarf.

But this time there was an extra package, from Al.

I excused myself as I took the packages up after breakfast.

I sat on my bed and carefully opened the package, Iris sat beside me.

There was a lot of silver wrapping, and it wasn't wrapped very well, which made me smile. Albus didn't know how to wrap presents and he'd done the wrapping by hand.

Any girl who had Albus for a boyfriend would be a lucky one.

That is if they found multiple layers of bad wrapping terribly sweet, I definitely found it sweet.

Once the wrapping paper was off, I found a box.

It was made of wood and wasn't extremely huge.

I pulled the lid off and inside I saw a letter and one other thing inside, it was a silver bracelet.

And there was also a bar of Honeyduke's seventy percent dark chocolate.

I laughed, it seemed like a typical gift Al would give me.

Never had I found a gift that endearing.

I lifted the delicate silver bracelet from the box and examined it.

The details were so intricate.

I didn't know silver could look so beautiful.

It was made completely of silver and nothing else.

And it fit perfectly on my wrist.

I looked at Iris and she nodded.

She approved of it.

I let the bracelet dangle on my wrist and quickly removed the letter.

I read the parchment

_Dear Silver,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you liked what I got you!  
>It took a lot of time to pick it out for you.<em>

_When is aw it, it looked like it had been made for you and no one else._

_I wish I could spend more time with you, I'm afraid I can't._

_I can't wait to open your gift, I know you've sent me one, you have too good a heart to leave me out of your list._

_Write as soon as you can._

_Yours_

_Yours truly_

_Yours forever and always  
><em>

_Your friend_

_Albus_

_P.S. You chose what I mean to you  
><em>

I laughed at his letter and put it down.

I took out the chocolate and couldn't wait to devour it.

I then took Rose's letter.

I read through it

_Silver_

_Merry Christmas, I hope you like Al's gift._

_I didn't know what to get you._

_And I hope you haven't gotten anything for me, it would make me feel guilty._

_But if you have then Thank you._

_Rose_

As a matter of fact I had sent her a box of assorted chocolates.

I really wished, prayed and hoped Al liked my gift.

I had sent him eagle quill, a fresh piece of chocolate walnut cake that I had baked myself and a sweater I thought would look very good on him.

He should like it, why shouldn't he?

After all I had baked for him hadn't I?

Anyway, I thought picking gifts for boys was hard.

You didn't know what to give them, you can't give them jewellery, they're not very interested in clothing, they hardly ever cared for anything.

There are only two things they would appreciate, Quidditch and food.

I had picked food.

After I had finished my bar of chocolate and sent a letter thanking Al for his gifts with Iris, I read the book my mother had given me all the while wearing the bracelet.

I looked at Al's letter again, he had done a different ending at first it made me laugh.

But then when I saw again, I realized he didn't know what he meant to me

Was this supposed to be a clue?  
>Maybe it was.<p>

So was Al trying to tell me that I was his friend forever and always or something?  
>Why couldn't he just tell me?<br>So many questions, not a single answer.

Albus Severus Potter can drive a sane person mad.

In other words, he drives _me _mad.

But, I'd never change him, he's perfect just the way he is.

And he would always be perfect, to me.

Whoever this girl was, who he loved, she would have to take care of him or I might just have to give her a piece of my mind.

In my mind a poem formed-

_When I knew_

_I loved you_

_I wondered if you loved me too_

_You would tell me_

_Wouldn't you?_

_And if you didn't_

_That's alright_

_It wouldn't be the end_

_You'd still be my friend_

_Forever and always_

_But my heart says_

_When love comes in the way_

_Friends never stay_

_So will you stay_

_Or leave me here?_

_It's your call_

_When you're sure_

_You'll let me know_

_But I beg of you_

_Don't let me go_

_Wherever you may be_

_Take me with you_

_Because I love_

_I beg of you_

_Don't let me go_

_Whatever you do_

_Don't let me go_

_Choose what you might_

_Choose what is right_

_But we can still be friends_

_Can't we?_

_There's only one thing I want to know_

_I don't care where this leads_

_I don't care what'll become of us_

_But I just want to know_

_Whatever the circumstance_

_I hate to make a fuss_

_But, I need to know_

_Will you let me go?_

My heart sank, he wouldn't.

I'd still be his friend.

Love is twisted, but why does it have to be unrequited?

That's the worst kind of love there is.

**AN: She got the wrong idea about Al!**

**He's not doing a vey fine job of letting her know is he?**

**She thinks there's another girl in his life, I honestly have made this story a lot more complicated.**

**Not complicated for you though, because you're the reader.**

**Complicated for me because I have to write the rest of the story.**

**I love the reviews, so don't stop reviewing!**

**I'll update soon, but for that I need inspiration and my inspiration comes from your wonderful reviews and good music.**

**Don't you worry about the good music, you just worry about the reviews.**

**By the way you all must be waiting for the big moment right? Yeah well, there's a long way to go before they get there, you already know how blind those two are.**

**Review!**

Thank you so very much for your support this far.

**SPHP20896:)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAP 9: STUPID, CHIVALROUS, IDIOTIC, WONDERFUL ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER**

After getting back to school, things got more hectic.

The staggering amount of work the teachers gave to us was in no way a joke.

I hardly had time to do anything else.

Albus and I didn't speak much in classes, we paid attention as the exams got closer.

Even if we used to have fun in classes before, we knew we had goals to achieve for which we need to get good marks for.

Nothing could change the fact that we both were serious students.

So most of the time, we kept to ourselves.

He'd do his homework, revision and Quidditch practice.

I'd do my homework, revision and reading.

So basically we went back to being strangers.

And now I didn't even feel like sitting next to him, all because he loved someone else.

I didn't want to hurt myself, I did not want my heart crushed.

So I didn't sit with him, and the thing that hurt me most was that he didn't say anything against it.

He didn't ask me why or even talk to me.

What had I done?

Was he trying to say we weren't friends anymore?

I didn't have the guts to confront him.

He didn't sit with me anymore for meal times and now I was completely alone.

I should have known, our friendship was meant to be short-lived.

All those dreams I had built for both of us came crashing down to the ground.

All those dreams I had of another life, where there existed only two people, him and I were thwarted.

And much to my irritation,

Matthew Finnegan cornered me one afternoon and said "Go out with me Graham"  
>I honestly didn't want to.<p>

I asked "Why?"  
>He gave me a sly smile "Because I like you and I have for a long time now"<p>

I rolled my eyes and then decided to strike a deal "If I go out with you once, just this once, will you leave me alone?"  
>He thought about it.<p>

He took a deep breath "Alright, I agree, but you have to go to Hogsmeade with me, this Saturday"  
>I nodded and left him standing there.<p>

I knew I should have said no, but I said yes.

Moreover, Iris wouldn't be happy.

This was getting harder than it was supposed to be.

On Saturday morning I lazily got up with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

A date with Finnegan sounded like torture.

Iris hadn't taken well to the news, at all.

And there was also the fact that Finnegan had announced to the world that I had agreed to go on a date with him.

Everyone obviously started whispering about me.

And Al had looked especially shocked.

I remembered him saying I should stay away from Finnegan.

Inside me guilt bubbled up.

What had I done?

But then I thought about it, one date couldn't hurt could it?  
>It was just one innocent date after all.<p>

But why did I feel guilty? I had every right to go out with whoever I saw fit.

When Finnegan grinned at me and led me to Hogsmeade, I felt myself cringing when he took my hand.

His hands were sweaty and clammy unlike the firm and strong hands that belonged to Al.

It felt wrong.

I hardly listened as he talked about something or the other.

When we were in the village, he asked me politely "Where would you like to go first?"  
>I answered "The book store"<br>He looked at me and then gave a smile "Yeah…sure…book store"  
>That was when I knew that this date was going to be a disaster.<p>

In the book store I silently looked at the books and read the covers.

I didn't ask him to buy one for me, I would never do that.

He leaned against a shelf and told me "Silver, I'd love to stay here all day, but do you mind going some place…interesting?"  
>I sighed and put the book back.<p>

He smiled widely and led me through the streets.

He said "I know a place you'd love to go"  
>He dragged me to the front of a completely pink café,<p>

It was unbearably pink.

He grinned "I knew you'd love it, it's Madam Puddifoots"

I felt like throwing up.

I was led to a table and I cringed.

He said "Girls love this place"

Which girls was he talking about?

I knew I didn't belong in that bracket of girls

After a hurried cup of coffee, I stood up "Thank you for such a lovely time Matthew I really appreciate it, but I have to go"  
>I had to leave, desperately.<p>

If I stayed in that place any longer, I was pretty sure I'd die.

He caught my elbow "No you don't"  
>I looked at him.<p>

He said "I'm not letting you leave"  
>I pulled my elbow out of his grasp "That is not for you to decide"<br>I gave him a withering glare and left burying my hands in my pockets.

He followed me.

I started walking faster.

But unfortunately he caught up to me and pulled me into a dingy alley.

I struggled and said "Let me go!"  
>His eyes were menacing and his look was one of determination.<p>

He said "I'm sorry Silver, but I can't take it anymore, I've waited for this way too long"

He leaned in and somehow I managed to find my strength, I freed my arm and swiftly slapped him across the cheek.

My palm clenched into a fist.

He staggered back and looked at me completely surprised.

I was shocked at myself, I was not a violent person.

As quick as a flash, he pushed me into the wall, and my head hit the wall.

I winced in pain.

He was bigger than me and much stronger.

He looked angry.

I whimpered "Ow, you're hurting me"  
>He ground out "I don't care"<br>My vision was blurry.

Then I heard a voice, strong and familiar "I do"  
>And then everything happened very fast.<p>

A pair of arms pulled Finnigan off me and once Finnigan had turned around, even before he could blink a fist collided into the side of his jaw.

I couldn't react because pain took over me.

I slid down the wall, my head was throbbing.

I felt the back of my head with my sweaty palm.

Something wet and sticky was in my hair.

I flinched, I was bleeding.

I could vaguely make out Finnigan lying on the ground.

I felt tired and I couldn't think straight.

A pair of arms circled me and whispered "I'm here, it's alright, I'm here. Rose! Help me! We need to get her to the hospital wing!"  
>I didn't hear what Rose said, instead I was swung into someone's arms and I curled up.<p>

That was when I passed out.

I woke up, on a comfortable bed, my head hurt like hell.

The pain was blinding.

I gasped as the pain shot through my head.

I heard a soothing voice of a lady say "Easy there Dear"

Finally I was able to see clearly.

Madam Pomfrey stood watching me.

I stammered "W-what happened?"  
>She asked me "What do you remember Ms. Graham?"<p>

I tried to remember "Uh…Matthew tried to kiss me…I slapped him…then he…he pushed me into the wall and…My head hit it….it hurt…very badly…and then someone pulled him off me and p-punched him…..and I-I passed out"

She smiled "Mr. Potter punched Mr. Finnigan and brought you here to the hospital wing"

I looked at her "Don't mind me asking Madam Promfrey but where is he right now?"

She sighed "He's talking to Professor McGonagall, I'm afraid he's going to receive a detention for his brawl with Mr. Finnigan"

My heart sank "Oh, but Madam Pomfrey, it isn't really his fault, he was trying to protect me"

She nodded "I know it is rather unfair, but that's the way it is, don't fret though Mr. Finnigan will receive a worse punishment. Terrible things students do these days, I always wonder where the courage from. Do the parents even know this is how they behave? Merlin, help me, so many injuries, I'm not getting younger you know"

I looked at her a little taken aback by her speech.

She asked "Are you hungry dear?"

I nodded "Quite a bit"

She smiled "I'll have a tray sent up for you, why don't get a little rest now"

She went off.

And I just thought, what had happened? What the bloody hell had happened?

I woke up next morning and was allowed to leave the wing.

I found Rose waiting for me, I was pleasantly surprised "Rose?"

She blushed "I wanted to know how you were doing?"

I smiled "I'm fine, want to go for breakfast with me?"

She looked uncertain and then said "I'd love to"

We walked in silence and I couldn't help asking "How's Al?"

She looked at me "He's fine, he has detention tonight, just for one night though. He was worried about you"

I sighed "Oh"

She asked me "What is going on with you and Al?"

I asked innocently "What are you talking about?

Her blue eyes narrowed "Silver, don't lie to me. It's obvious that Al has taken to you…."

I cut her off "Al has taken to me? W-what? How?"

She looked at me like I was mad "You haven't noticed? Honestly! I'm surrounded by idiots!"

I blushed and said indignantly "How was I supposed to know?"

She rolled her eyes "Just tell me one thing, why are you both ignoring each other?"

My heart sank "He loves someone, someone who he thinks is beautiful and amazing, more than words can describe was his description"

She shook her head at me "Oh for heaven's sake! I am definitely surrounded by idiots!"

I continued "You know the worst part, I love him, I actually do but he doesn't know, he'll never know"

She laughed, how could she laugh? "You know what you both are made for each other"

I asked her "What are you trying to say?"

She said seriously "Silver, it's high time you started paying more attention to your surroundings, wake up. No one can help you now if you don't help yourself."

She shook my shoulders "Open your eyes! Don't ignore Al, cling to him. If you give up now, then you're just going to end up killing yourself."

She gave me a significant look "I'm telling you this because you're smart. Listen to Al, everything he says, there's a hidden meaning and if you can figure that out then you'll know exactly what you need to do"

I stared at her as she turned around and walked off.

What was going on?

I think I've had enough, and then I remembered my mother telling me when I was younger "Silvie, sometimes when we try to find something and it's right in front of us the whole time. If you look carefully enough you'll find what you're looking for"

I sighed, what was I looking for?

Bloody bloody hell, I didn't even know what I was looking for.

I'm done for, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing.

I have to rethink my life.

Albus, I have a message for you:

If I survive this year, without dying or suffering permanent damage, I'm going to kill you!

Stupid, chivalrous, idiotic, wonderful Albus Severus Potter, AAAGH! I'm going mad!

**AN: She's finally lost it! Yippee!**

**I know I'm not supposed to find happiness in my character's distress but it's just brilliant.**

**Well at least, Matthew is out of the way.**

**I hated him, I really did. He had that punch coming a long time back, ever since the third chapter actually.**

**I had thought about bringing the date in the Hogsmeade chapter itself but, I prefer it this way.**

**Aren't you frustrated with Albus and Silver?**

**I sure as hell am!**

**Okay, down to business, review, review and review**

**I loved the suggestions by the way.**

**I thought about them, but this just seemed the most fitting way to do it.**

**If you're disappointed with the chapter, or don't like it, you're welcome to yell and rant at me.**

**I am not very happy with this chapter either to say the truth, it could have been done better.**

**But I'll never change it, it's a bit boring to always have happy, love-dovey chapters right?**

**I love a bit of conflict, and frustration, it makes me smile and want to kill the characters all at once**

**Agree or disagree?**

**Review!**

**Thank you!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAP 10: HEAVEN HELP THOSE TWO**

Exams were a blessing.

I know, I'm mental and Merlin help me, the past few months had managed to prove that fact to me.

But, the exams really were a blessing because it took my mind off things.

What things?

One thing in particular is the thing that contributes to most part of my problems, Albus Potter.

So, I buried myself in my books and strictly missed all Gryffindor matches.

Not because I wanted to, I am loyal Gryffindor and an even more loyal Quidditch fan.

The reason for my absence at the exciting matches was linked to a certain green-eyed boy who I couldn't get out of my mind.

To make matters worse I had made it my life's mission to get him out of my head.

I wanted to disappear into the walls.

It's funny how you realize the value of something you had only when it's gone.

I wanted my invisibility cloak back, desperately.

The little incident that occurred in Hogsmeade didn't make it easier for me.

I hated the stares, the whispers.

The rumors, I hated everything.

I didn't feel happy anymore and I didn't feel complete.

Rose was nice to me and we talked a lot much to the chagrin of her friend Taylah.

Iris was still mad at me, and she had finally started becoming more taken to Gale.

I felt like I was the only idiot at Hogwarts.

Even my owl had managed to achieve success in the love department.

I felt all alone.

But more than anything, I felt exhausted.

The first exam we had was Herbology and it wasn't complicated.

But, I was pretty sure that I hadn't gotten a perfect score.

Transfiguration was a pity really, it was the silliest yet the most difficult one of them all.

And once the exam was over I was relieved.

I hadn't done badly but if I hadn't been talking to Al during all those Transfiguration periods, I'd have probably done better.

Charms was a joke, I wasn't a Charms buff but the subject was just too easy and you couldn't help liking it.

Potions was horrid, as I had expected.

I mixed up three ingredients resulting in some god forsaken concoction that I'd managed to brew.

I had given a sheepish grin to Professor Slughorn, but he'd looked slightly disappointed and highly unimpressed.

How I had gotten myself and O in the Potions Owl was a mystery I had never been able to solve and would never be able to in the future.

Defence Against The Dark Arts was fun, it made my whole body tingle with joy.

I enjoyed writing the Defence exam.

And I knew for a fact that if we had a different Professor, I'd have paid a lot more attention during classes.

With that we'd come to the end of the exams.

Now I found myself bored, brooding and not myself at all.

Albus hadn't looked at me once and sometimes I felt angry.

It wasn't even funny anymore, it was never funny actually.

Rose told me one morning "Just talk to him, he's a right state"

I sighed "If he doesn't want to talk then it's fine by me"

She rolled her eyes "Stop acting like an idiot, he's coming in here right now, go and say Hi"

I looked at her "I can't possibly…."

"Go!"

She pushed me towards him

Right, this was going to be simple, okay maybe a little hard.

Oh no, this was definitely hard.

I stood up and slowly walked over to him, his back was facing me.

I closed my eyes and said "Hi"

I felt movement in front of me.

I cracked an eye open to see Al facing me.

It was like I was seeing him after a century.

I looked at him.

His eyes didn't give anything away, which was oddly out of character for him, his eyes always seemed to say more than the rest of him.

I tried for a smile.

He asked sharply "What do you want?"

That hurt, I didn't want anything.

The smile slid of my face and I didn't know how to answer him.

He crossed his arms on his chest "I don't have all day long"

Then I snapped, he couldn't talk to me like that.

"What's the matter with you?"

He gave a humorless laugh "Me? What's the matter with me?"

I glared at him.

He said quietly "There's nothing wrong with me, you shut me out and then you come and strike up conversation"

I looked at him, I was not used to his tone "What?"

He said venomously "You can't ignore me for days and then expect me to welcome you back with open arms"

I protested "I did not ignore you!"

He looked at me incredulously "Are you frickin' kidding me? You didn't talk to me for days, you didn't say anything, you just threw me out of your life like a pile of trash"

I glared at him "I didn't see you stopping me"

He raked his hands through his hair "I didn't know what you were trying to prove to me. It was as if I had hurt you somehow. I didn't know what I had done wrong!"

I told him "Don't yell at me"

He slumped "I don't get this anymore, I have no bloody idea what is going on"

I let out a breath "Neither do I"

He looked at me and I saw the pain in his eyes.

I didn't want to do anything but hug him.

I wanted him to ease my pain like he always did, I wanted him to put a smile on my face.

I wanted him to do what he always did for me.

But for the first time, I'd seen Al actually hurt.

And then I felt guilty, I'd taken him for granted.

I never thought that he would have problems.

In a way I had been insensitive and now the tables had turned.

Albus was confused and helpless and I didn't know how to comfort him.

So I said the only thing I could "I'm sorry"

He looked up like he didn't believe it.

I repeated "I'm sorry, I took you for granted, I dished out all my problems on you and just expected you to always be there. And then I pushed you away. I was a horrible friend"

He stood up "No you weren't"

I looked at him.

He said "You were a good friend and you needed a friend more than I needed one, I enjoyed helping you Silver. I liked being there for you, it made me feel good. I liked being wanted by you"

I was speechless.

I asked "Are you mad at me?"  
>He gave a weak smile "How could I be? You are incredible, it's impossible to be mad at you"<p>

I looked at him not daring to believe it.

He put a hand on my face "Yes I'm confused, yes I'm frustrated, yes I'm tired but I'm not angry"

I threw my hands around his neck.

He was much taller than me and so I was almost of the ground.

He had his arms around my waist.

I heard Rose tell Scorpius "Heaven help those two"

After we had separated Al asked "Why didn't you come to the matches?"

I sighed "Part of my stupidity"

He nodded "I totally agree"

I laughed.

He asked "Want to get out of here?"

I nodded fervently.

He grinned and took my hand.

Once we were by the lake at our usual spot, he leaned back into the tree and closed his eyes "I missed you"

I played with the grass "Me too"

Then he asked seriously and even though his eyes were closed he looked like he was really serious "Why did you agree to go out with Finnigan?"

My stomach dropped.

Guilt churned inside me.

And as I remembered the incident my hand went to my head involuntarily, like I still felt the pain.

I muttered "I struck a deal with him"

Albus's eyes shot open and he sat up straight, he looked afraid "You what?"

I stuttered "I-I…It…"

He shook my shoulders "What were you thinking? Were you drinking firewhiskey or something? Why did you do that?"

I said frantically "It wasn't huge, it was simple and straightforward"

His eyes narrowed "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this"

I said like a guilty six year old "Really, just listen, I said that if I went out with him once then he'd have to stop troubling me after that"

Al looked calmer, and then he shook his head at me "Thank god, I thought….."

He blushed and thought better of it.

I crossed my arms and asked sternly "What exactly did you think?"

He looked at me guiltily.

He ran a hand through his hair "Nothing"  
>I glared at him and he changed the topic "How were the exams?"<p>

I sighed "Good"  
>He nodded.<p>

We sat in compatible silence and then it slipped out of my mouth "Who do you love?"

We might as well get rid of the stupid hide and seek game we were playing for so long, frankly it was getting silly.

He looked at me nervously and said "I-I….no one"

I shook my head "I know there's someone, I just want to know who"

He blushed.

I warned "Albus"  
>He looked at me "Why do you want to know?"<p>

I was caught "I'm curious, I'm your friend"

He shifted uncomfortably "I'll make a deal with you"

I nodded eagerly.

I shouldn't have done that.

He looked at me, with burning intensity.

He said in a voice that was determined and cunning "If you tell me who you love, I will tell you who I love"

I jumped up "What?"  
>He pulled my wrist and I fell back into the grass, "A deal is a deal"<p>

I saw a sly smile on his face.

He said smiling "You think I'd tell you for free?"

I muttered "Yes"

He laughed "It's too personal, so therefore it comes for a price"

I said "I think I can live without knowing who you love"

He gave me such a look that I felt like I was under a magnifying glass "I don't think so"

I moved away from him "I don't love anyone"

He looked at me for a second and then he started laughing loudly.

I was shocked "What?"

He told me "Oh shut up, I know you too well, you love someone, you told me yourself"

I blushed "I….I….I…"  
>He leaned towards me "Face it Silver, there's no way out of this, I know you want to know who I love and I also know that you love someone"<p>

I pushed him into the grass "Well then first tell the girl you love that you love her, then I won't have to say anything"

He blushed and said a little confusedly "That would complicate things a lot"

I scoffed "Oh please, how does that complicate things?"

He said "You see, she's….she's…"

I whacked him "Come on Al! Be brave, you're a Gryffindor prefect. Just tell her"

He asked me "How would you like a bloke to tell you he loved you?

It took me by surprise, but I didn't think much of it.

He was after all nervous, if I told him he'd probably get an idea how to say it to the lucky girl.

I thought for a minute and imagined Al telling me he loved me.

I looked straight into Al's emerald eyes "It wouldn't matter when or how he did it, so long as I loved him back. I wouldn't care as long as he was saying the truth and he really felt it"

He smiled "That does seem like you"

I nodded "But, I'd prefer it if he did it only when we are both alone, so that we don't make a scene. I'd like it if he said it without hesitation, stammering and fear. I want him to be confident, he would look straight into my eyes and say it to me and I would feel my heart beat quicken"

He had a dreamy grin on his face

I couldn't stop speaking so I said "That would be perfect really"

Then he did something I didn't expect.

He took my hand and looked straight into my eyes, I gulped.

Albus kissed my hand, his eyes never once leaving my eyes.

That was it, my heart was going to jump out of my chest anytime now.

He said without stammering, stuttering, no hesitation, fear and with more confidence than I had ever seen in him "I love you Silver".

**AN: A round of applause for Al's courage!**

**I think I'm going to cry, he finally did it.  
><strong>

**Sorry, to leave you all hanging!**

**First of all how'd you guys like it?**

**The moment just happened, it wasn't supposed to but it did.**

**What do you think?**

**I can't wait to write the next chapter! Even I don't know how she's going to react.**

**It's true, I'm a very impulsive writer.**

**Please pretty please review**** I think I'll die if you don't.**

**next chap coming soon!**

**Thank you! And don't forget to review!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAP 11: LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE AND MORE LOVE( I think I'm going to be sick, that's too much love isn't it?)  
><strong>

Had I died? Was I dreaming?

He had said that, he…he, oh god.

I sat still, my hand still in his.

His eyes were on mine and I couldn't move.

If I had stopped breathing at that moment, I wouldn't have known.

He waited patiently for me to say something.

After a long time I saw the smile slip off his face.

He asked "Silver?"

I couldn't speak, dear god, I couldn't.

He looked worried "Silver, say something?"

I had turned into a statue.

He put his hand on my face "Silver, what's wrong?"

I gasped "Bloody hell!"

He looked at me, he was scared, concerned and surprised all at once.

I shook my head slowly "Bloody hell!"

He asked carefully "Silver, What are you trying to say?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead, I started laughing loudly.

I laughed my heart out.

He looked very afraid now.

I was laughing like I had lost it.

I looked at him "You had me caught there for a moment, you were just practicing right? To tell the girl of your dreams you love her? You were playing a prank on me? Well, it was a good one!"

I continued laughing "Good one Al, I honestly thought you were serious. Wow, you act really well!"

He looked at me horrified, his confidence shattered like glass, his eyes were reflecting an odd combination of hurt, disappointment and confusion.

I smiled "Come on Al quit the act"

He started "Silver, I meant it"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes "God, now you're just taking it too far"

He stood up much to my surprise and yelled "I love you Damnit! What do I need to do to get it through to you?"

I stared at him, I didn't know what to say, how was I supposed to react.

I looked down.

He kicked the grass "I wasn't joking, I would never joke about that, what do I have to do, to tell you? If you don't love me, then just tell me. Don't laugh at me, I don't think you know how much it hurts to have someone laugh at your feelings"

He started walking towards the castle.

I sat there for a second, just for a second.

Then I jumped up and ran towards him, tripping over my feet.

"AL!"

"AL!"  
>"ALBUS!"<br>"WAIT!"

He started walking faster.

I ran up the steps, and he didn't stop, he took three steps at a time, his legs were longer than mine.

I couldn't bear that he was walking away from me.

I really was an idiot.

And for the second time in my life tears prickled at my eyes.

It seemed like a stupid reason to cry, but I felt helpless and dejected.

I felt dumb, idiotic and hurt.

But obviously not nearly as hurt as Al must have been feeling.

I had laughed at him.

I was desperate.

And that's when I screamed loudly "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! I LOVE YOU!"

I hadn't caught up with him, he was standing at the entrance hall.

He stopped.

And I took my chance.

I ran up the steps and stopped when I was right behind him.

He didn't turn around.

I said, my breath was ragged, I felt the tears stream down "I love you, I've loved you for a long time now. I didn't believe you because I truly thought you were mocking me, I really thought you hadn't meant it"

I was afraid to touch him.

He turned around, his eyes were red but he wasn't crying "I would never mock you and you know it, I would never do that to you"

I put my hand on my head and closed my eyes "I know, I know, I was an idiot, I just…I honestly thought you loved someone else"  
>He asked "Why would you think that?"<p>

I felt the tears coming "I don't know, I never thought I was good enough for you"

I leaned against the wall, and the tears were flowing, I thought back to everything that had happened through the year.

Al saying "I'll never ever leave you….ever"

He had said "I'll always be there for you"  
>Those moments, when he kissed me on the cheek, when I kissed him on the cheek.<p>

When he snapped his quill when Finnegan made a pass at me, he had punched Finnigan for me.

He had bought me a book, the bracelet, the ending in the letter. The hugs, the look in his eyes.

The promise he made to find out everything about me. Always being there for me. Trusting me.

I screwed up, big time. And I screwed up the only thing that I never wanted to screw up.

I heard his footsteps.

He had me in his arms in no time at all.

He was stroking my hair and not saying anything, just as he had done for me when I had told him my story on the astronomy tower.

I sobbed into his shoulder.

He looked at me with his emerald eyes, the eyes that could make me do anything.

I said "I finally get it"  
>He didn't say anything and I said surprised at how easily the words slipped out "I love you and you love me"<p>

He grinned.

We both grinned at each other for a long time before his expression changed and in an instant I knew what he was going to do.

My stomach was jumping and my heart was thumping.

I leaned in, the space between us was very little.

My eyes fluttered shut on their own accord.

I felt so comfortable.

I'd never done this before.

When his lips were on mine, I melted.

Nothing had ever felt so good.

His lips were nothing like I had imagined them to be.

Fine I admit, I had dreamed about how it would be if he kissed me.

None of those dreams compared to the real thing.

I had no idea how my hands were tangled in his hair, but I could have sworn that his hair was softer than silk.

His hands were also in my hair, and for some reason I wanted to remove the stupid band that held my hair in a ponytail.

But I didn't have to do anything, as if he had read my thoughts, Al removed my band and my hair tumbled down.

I felt myself smile, nothing could come close to this.

After what seemed like eternity, we pulled away.

His eyes looked punch drunk.

And my head was buzzing.

I said quietly "I think I just had a brain freeze"

He looked very amused, "That's what you say after an amazing kiss?"

I blushed "What am I supposed to say then?"

He wrapped a lock of my hair around his finger, he looked at my hair like he was mesmerized.

He said "I don't know, but I'll admit, I like what you said"

I smiled "I never knew you had such soft hair"

He smiled, his eyes shining "I always knew you did, but I was wrong, you're hair much softer than what I thought it was. And trust me, you're hair was pretty damn soft in my mind"

I laughed "Well I would like to confess something"

He sighed "As long as it doesn't involve moving to another country or you having a secret boyfriend go ahead"

I whacked him "Don't be stupid, my confession goes as follows, You're eyes will be the death of me. You don't how long I've dreamt of those eyes, they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen"

And just when I was done with the confession, he emerald eyes sparkled, just to prove my point.

He smiled "Thank you, I have a confession too"

I nodded.

He said "I've never told you this, but you're beautiful. You're more beautiful than any girl in this world, everything about you is beautiful and when I saw you on the train for the first time, I had already fallen for you"

I blushed and looked away not knowing what to say.

He lifted my chin and forced me to look at him "I love everything about you"  
>I let out a breath "I love everything about you too"<p>

And then he kissed me again, just because he could and we both knew it.

I could have screamed with joy.

Who cared that Filch had caught us kissing few minutes later?

Who cared that two days later, we'd be going home for summer?  
>Who cared that Rose and Scorpius, teased us endlessly?<p>

Who cared that, people threw us angry looks?

Who cared that teachers had reprimanded us many a time, for being caught kissing?  
>Who cared that we sneaked off for broom rides in the middle of the night?<br>Who cared that James gagged all the time when we walked in his presence hand in hand?

Who cared about anything?

We were in love and always would be.

Things finally felt right.

Iris had found a companion in Gale, after five years of pure dislike, he had finally gotten on the good side of Iris.

It was hilarious and as Al put it, a curious case of love.

When I was invited to spend half of my summer with the Potters, I had quickly accepted.

I can guarantee that, through our seventh year we were still in love.

We became head boy and head girl.

We had our bumps but we knew we'd last.

And even though we argued a lot and fought quite a bit, we always found our way back to paradise.

What's love without a few disagreements?

I love Albus Potter, I always will.

**AN: I'm celebrating today!**

**Oh no my friends, it isn't over yet.**

**I can't end it just like that!**

**One more chapter according to me, or maybe two?**

**yes I think it will be two!**

**But, you will have to review, did you like Silver's reaction, the kiss?**

**Tell me evrything.**

**I have to write the next two chapters, and they both have to be very good.**

**We're nearing the end of this journey, friends.**

**Thank you all so much, I could have never have written this story without all of you!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAP 12: EPILOGUE  
><strong>

I was late, I was very very late.

Shit, eight o'clock!

Oh lord!

What was my excuse going to be this time?

I was rummaging under my bed, I needed shoes.

Where were those useless, good for nothing shoes?

"What are you looking for?"

I jumped at the voice and hit my head under the bed.

I yelled "Ow!"

I came out from under the bed and saw Al standing there looking adorable and amused.

Unfortunately I was in a bad mood, so I rubbed my head and snapped at him "I want my shoes!"

A smirk came upon his handsome features "Did you even try and check by the front door?"

I looked at him and jumped to my feet.

I almost knocked the poor man to the ground as I barreled through the doorway.

I found my shoes by the front door.

I pointed an accusing finger at them "Aha!"

Al asked "What the hell is up with you this morning?"

Just before I get on with the conversation, let me remind you Al and I had grown up, we were mature adults(Not sure about mature), he was twenty three and so was I.

We lived in London together, and he was the head of the Auror department, and I worked for that department.

And trust me when I say this, he isn't partial to me, if anything he gave me more work.

But he never gave the good missions, according to him field work was too dangerous for me.

I answered him, pulling on one shoe and hopping around on one foot "I have to meet my Mum"

He leaned against the armrest of the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest, wow, he was fit.

Pfft! I already knew that, but sometimes I forgot.

"How come?"

His emerald eyes looked through me like they could see my soul "It's something about….actually I don't know what"

He asked "When were you supposed to meet her?"

His eyes moved to the wall clock.

I answered "Seven thirty"

He grinned "Yeah, I think that was half an hour ago"

I glared "You're no help at all, why didn't you wake me up?"

He had a sly smile on his face "I was making breakfast"

He knew that I loved his cooking, now there was no way I could leave the house without filling my stomach up.

Right on cue, my stomach grumbled.

Al laughed.

I tried to put on my other shoe ignoring him and promptly fell on my butt.

One thing hadn't changed about me after so many years, I was still clumsy old me.

He came over to me "Let me give you a hand"

He showed me his hand, but I refused it and I got to my feet as with as much dignity as I could, I wrenched the door open and said "I'll be back by…..oh I don't know that either"

I was about to leave, when he caught my wrist, I crashed into his chest "Ooof! Let me go you idiot, I'm already late"

He didn't release me "That is no way to greet your boyfriend in the morning"

I looked up at him "Good morning, now let me go"

He shook his head and kissed me soundly.

After he was done, he looked at me with narrowed eyebrows "Did you brush?"

I blushed "I was in a hurry"  
>His nose scrunched up "Yuck! How can you go to meet your mother with morning breath?"<p>

I glared at him and wriggled out of his grasp "I'm not going to kiss her good morning am I?"

He looked extremely revolted by the mental image, "Eeeurgh! Please don't! I'd not be able to kiss you ever again!"

I laughed in his face "Shut up, you still would, and I know it"

I finally managed to get out of there, thank god.

Few days later, Al was driving us home from work, yes we used muggle transport, I didn't know much about the workings of a car, but he did.

It was pretty late and we both were tired.

My head was against the window and I was watching the street lights pass the window.

He asked conversationally "Will you marry me?"

My head snapped up, I looked at him "What?"

He looked at me once before turning back to the road "Just to be clear, I'm not joking, will you marry me?"

I nodded "Yes I will"  
>He smiled "Good, we'll announce it to our parents this Sunday"<p>

I looked at him with disbelief.

I didn't say anything and he wasn't looking at me and so he couldn't see the frown on my face but he asked "What? What's wrong?"

I asked "That's it?"  
>He looked at me "That's it? What do you mean?"<p>

I waved my arms in front of me "No romantic dinner? No party, no poetry, no getting down on your knee?"

He shrugged "If it's any consolation, I have a ring"

We were not an overly romantic couple but this was wrong.

This wasn't fair, if he was going to propose to me he had better do it right.

I didn't let it go "This isn't fair Al"  
>He stopped the car, and removed his seat belt.<p>

I looked straight ahead, he put a hand under my chin and turned my face to his.

He leaned in and kissed me, passion resonated all around us.

He pulled away too soon.

He said "Remember when we were at Hogwarts, you told me that you didn't mind how or when a person professed his love to you as long he was confident, truthful and serious about it?"

I sighed "This is a marriage proposal"

He asked cheekily "What's the difference?"

The lights weren't on inside the car.

I wrapped my arms around his neck "You don't have a single romantic bone in your body do you?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist "To be fair, you've never been disappointed with what I do for you"

I smiled "It's hard you see, I know you aren't very romantic so I let a lot of things slip by, did you know that I'm not into cheesy romance?"

He grinned "I know, but I'm afraid that we come across as very cheesy to the outside world"

I nodded "It's a shame, because we are not at all romantic"

We laughed.

He asked "So you approve of my proposal?"

I nodded enthusiastically "At least you were classier than James"

Al shook his head "I can't believe he's my brother"

I kissed his cheek "I can"

James had proposed, or rather threatened Georgia Milton to marry him, he had done it in the middle of the Weasley dinner, when Dominique had invited Georgia over.

Georgia hated James Potter for most part of her life and was very surprised when he threw a bread roll at her head and called from the other end of the dinner table "Georgia, Marry me! You don't have a choice, either you just agree or I'll have to kidnap you and force you into it"

Georgia had first been stunned and she shot him a glare "James Sirius Potter, what sort of proposal was that?"

He had shrugged chewing a carrot stick "I was just saying"

Then to everyone's surprise she laughed "You'll never change will you?"

He said reaching for another carrot stick "No, not even if I'm sent to Azkaban"  
>She smiled "I'll marry you, there'll be no need to kidnap me"<p>

He had dropped the carrot stick and jumped out of his seat.

Before anyone could think straight he was kissing her.

The whole family had been shocked, to say the least.

And now, it was Albus proposing to me, and for some reason I loved the way he had asked me to marry him, it was different.

He sealed the deal with a kiss that went beyond anything I could have ever imagined.

It was like we were kissing for the first time.

He'd offered me a life with him, how could I say no?

It was impossible for me to.

I had everything I wanted in him, everything I needed and more.

I'd never say no to him.

Who would? Or more importantly Who could?

Silver Caroline Potter, Silver Potter, that's nice.

"I love you Albie"

He groaned "Not the name, please"

I snorted.

He started the engine and muttered something about horrible pet names.

As he drove he did turn to me and say "I love you too"

We each grinned, thinking about our future together, teasing, arguing and laughing

A life of this? Hell yes!

**THE END**

**AN: What do you think? Review!**

**This is the end, I thought about it and decided that this would be the last chapter.**

**I was right, wasn't I?**

**I honestly loved the way Al proposed, it was so real, no flowers, no drama.**

**I love them both.**

**I'm going to miss writing this story, a lot.**

**Thank you all for reading, you guys are awesome.**

**I will come out with a new story, once I get a good plot that is.**

**I must warn you, I might not write a lot more Albus & OC**

**Or I might, I don't know.**

**But I've already written two.**

**Keep reading, and I would also like to thank B.O.B, Ed sheeran, coldplay and Beyonce for their amazing songs that inspired this story.**

**The songs were, So good(B.O.B), Halo(Beyonce), Give me love(Ed Sheeran), Yellow(Coldplay).**

**(If you listen to these songs, in this particular order, while reading the story, starting from the first chapter, you'll see why these songs inspired the story:D)  
><strong>

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus!**

**SPHP20896:)  
><strong>


End file.
